zRéminiscences
by Acrystar
Summary: Ca se passe six mois après Xmen 3. Une voix raisonne dans sa tête, une voix, un appel, son appel! Slashyaoi
1. Le Zippo 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de X-men ne m'appartiennent pas, blabla

Genre : Hurt&Confort

Résumé : Ca se passe six mois après X-men 3.

_Hebichu_.

* * *

**_Réminiscences._**

**_1_**

* * *

_« … Viens… à moi… LEVES-TOI ! »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrent, glissant sur le cadran d'un vieux réveille qui beugle un son strident aux allures apocalyptiques, sa main, encore engourdie, s'abat sur lui, tel un fléau meurtrier. Adieu boite en plastique, écran digital, et autres circuits, un dernier cri et le mourrant se tue pour toujours… Il est sept heures, tout va bien.  
Ou presque.  
Son lit grince amèrement sous ses mouvements. Ils sont… lourds, peu souples, et extrêmement… lents. Sa main frotte un œil qui se fait cotonneux et l'ado pousse un long bâillement. On est vendredi, le temps est clair, il fait frais, mais pas trop froid. Son regard se pose sur la fenêtre à sa droite. Il observe avec un silence mortuaire les quatre tombes là, juste en bas…  
Il y en aura bientôt un cinquième…  
Il soupire, se douche, s'habille et sort de la chambre où règne un silence anémique. Le couloir est abandonné, il ne traîne pas, et va prendre une tasse de café. C'est rapide et bref, un petit déjeuner comme il a l'habitude d'en prendre depuis…  
Six mois.  
Il marche, en silence, parmi les couloirs qui ont une teinte de lassitude, c'est d'un ennui mortel.  
Tout ça !  
Ces sculptures, ces décorations aux plafonds… Plus il les regarde plus il n'a qu'une envie…  
Tout cramer !  
Il soupire, passe une main dans sa chevelure qui a énormément poussée et s'installe devant les tombes. Les lettres d'or lui agressent la vue… X… Charles Xavier repose ici, depuis six mois, comme les deux autres… Scott Summers et le Phénix… La tombe un peu plus loin est celle de Malicia. Il la regarde, regarde, encore, et encore. Elle est morte la semaine dernière en sauvant de la mort Logan.  
Une odeur de cigare lui arrive aux narines, elles frémissent. Sentir ce truc de si bon matin. Le machin poilu regarde la stèle, non pas celle de Gray, mais celle de Marie.  
Si étrange…  
Et pourtant… il l'aimait bien la petite Marie, non ? Plus que lui en tout cas.  
Il se lève, alors que le nez du Serval se met en marche et que sa tête n'aille de son côté. La poisse, il n'a pas envie de parler.  
Apparemment… Logan l'a compris, puisque sans un mot, il hoche la tête et délaisse l'ado aussi vite qu'il ne s'en été intéressé.  
Il marche, mains dans les poches, pour sécher encore les cours. Il reste ici, parce qu'il n'a nulle part où aller, et puis il sert de main d'œuvre pour les combats et les entraînements, mais il ne va plus en cours. Plus jamais il ne s'asssira à sa place, à cause de tout ces souvenirs.  
Ces atroces souvenirs !  
La pluie tombe tout à coup, et le jeune homme comprend. On enterrerait ce soir… le cinquième. Mais il n'en a que faire, un de plus, un de moins… l'ado ne compte pas, non, il ne comptait plus !  
Depuis six mois.  
Il s'installe sur un banc, bien plus loin, regardant un ange passer dans le ciel. Apparemment il n'est pas le seul à sécher. Après tout, Warren a bien raison. Des locaux neurasthéniques, des profs cyclothymiques, des élèves adynamiques … Il n'y a plus rien de bon ici, rien à part la liberté inexistante de leur condition.  
Il se demande pourquoi tout bonnement les X-Men n'arrêtent pas leur combat contre les sentinelles ? Qu'ils ne laissent pas la vie les quitter une bonne fois pour toute. Eux, les monstres, eux, les choses que les humains doivent annihiler, ou tout du moins l'armée dirigée par le NSA et les services secrets doit massacrer. Ils n'étaient pas mécontents de leur aide, mais… Les humains, cupides et fous, peureux devant l'indomptable, anxieux devant le jugement de leur Dieu. Ces humains…  
Tsss !  
Il grimace et s'éloigne du terrain d'atterrissage de Warren, qui lui tend un grand sourire, lui faisant penser à une pub à la con. Il ne le regarde pas plus longtemps, et pour fuir la question matinale idiote et sans valeur, à savoir le grand 'comment va aujourd'hui', il se leve, et joue avec son zippo. Ça voulait dire, casse-toi je ne veux pas te parler ducon. Il était devenu encore plus vulgaire, à croire qu'une partie de _lui_, avait survécu en lui…  
Il l'ouvre, et passe le doigt sur le déclencheur, une flamme en sort et se fane sous la fermeture du zippo. Ensuite il le range, précieusement, remontant son col pour échapper aux pleures de miss météo. Pourquoi pleurer ? Lui ? Il n'avait pas versé une larme, non, jamais. Elles étaient restées en lui… en lui depuis six mois.  
Il attrape un chewing-gum et regarde la moto de Logan avec des yeux doux, avant de briser pour de bon son ancien lui et de la trafiquer pour sortir de là. Il fait vrombir le moteur, encore, encore et tout d'un coup, il s'envole de cet enfer. Libre, il le serait, pour un temps, pour le temps qu'il désirait. Et tant pis si Logan lui faisait payer, tant pis s'il morflait après… Les coups ne lui faisaient plus rien, les mots non plus. Il est mort, lui aussi, sauf qu'il n'a pas de lettres dorées gravées quelque part.  
Il va en ville et gare la moto dans un coin, il laisse le moteur allumé, descend, et glisse dans un magasin, duquel il sort quasiment deux secondes plus tard, avec un blouson en cuir sous le bras. Pas le temps de payer, et pas l'envie, le revoilà sur la moto, se narguant de cet exploit qu'il n'aurait pu faire, il y a six mois. Il l'enfile, lâchant le guidon de la moto, il s'en fiche, qu'il se crash ! Il était déjà mort, sauf que lui, il n'a pas de pierre marbrée pour dire qu'il l'est. Il s'arrête, ailleurs, dans un endroit mal fréquenté, et entre chez un tatoueur. Il allonge le fric et s'installe sur le fauteuil.  
Il avait choisit.  
Un motif de flammes, avec une rose fanée au milieu, et il avait demandé aux gars de rajouter de la glace et un J… à sa guise… Il grince des dents, juste à la première piqûre… Non, un mort ne peut avoir mal ! Alors il se met à sourire…  
L'homme voulu lui mettre une compresse mais il l'arracha, il n'en avait pas besoin… Retour sur la moto, il dévale une grande rue, et refait sa garde robe… sans payer, il avait déjà assez dépenser… et puis ce fut le tour, du coiffeur, et toutes autres folies…  
Il rentra, le lendemain, après avoir passé sa nuit dans un bar, à se saouler. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais bu, avant ça !

Pas frais, mal rasé, enfin, pas rasé, la langue encore pâteuse à cause du piercing, le jeans noir troué, volé, avec le t-shirt noir aux motifs de flammes, le blouson, les cheveux colorés en rouge… Il a changé, et tout le monde le regarde. Ils n'ont qu'un mot à la bouche…  
Pyro !  
Il ricane, jouant avec son zippo… exactement le même que le brun, le même, à l'identique, il l'a fait faire sur mesure… pour lui.  
Logan le baffe, Kitty le regarde comme s'il devenait fou. Il tire la langue, montrant une espèce de gélule bleutées… Ouai, il s'était fait un piercing et alors ? Que cette bande de chieurs, le laisse, le laisse vivre sa vie de mort en paix ! Le blouson sur l'épaule, il passe au milieu de la foule, allumant une clope, pour conclure ce qu'il fut. Ce qu'il avait été quand il était encore en vie. Il y avait de cela…  
Six mois.  
Logan lui envoie une droite. L'ado ne bouge pas. Tornade lui balance une gifle… il ricane. Comme ça ne le touche pas… Peter essaye de lui dire quelque chose, pire, il le touche, et le nouvellement rouge lui brise le bras d'un seul coup. Qu'on ne le touche pas ! C'est clair ? Il retourne dans sa chambre, mettant son lecteur MP3 à fond dans ses oreilles. Que ça fait du bien…  
D'être mort.

Kitty passe au travers de sa porte, et le regarde longuement… il se transformait… il agissait comme _lui_, elle arrache les écouteurs.

_- Il_ est mort ! »

Son regard se fait glacial, et d'un seul coup de poing, il la fait ressortir de sa chambre. Oui, _lui_ au moins, il a la chance d'être mort, au-delà de ces grilles…  
Il soupire.  
Son corps se roule en boule, comme souvent, essayant de retrouver cette étincelle de chaleur, et il s'endort.

18H36…

Il vient de se réveiller, sa première action… cuisine. Personne ne l'avait vu de la journée, et pour cause, il dormait. Tornade essaye de lui parler, mais elle a droit au sourire des mauvais jours. Une bière, acte qui laisse pantois encore toute la maisonnée. Mais quoi, hein ? Une cigarette et il se cale devant le journal du matin.

- Logan ! »

La blanchode intime le gros chat mal luné de parler au garnement. Il se gratte le torse, avec tout son sex-appeal et s'approche de l'élève, ou ex élève selon les cas.

- Et si… on allait se faire une virée dans un club ce soir ? »

Les coups n'avaient pas marché, ni les sermons, ni rien d'autre. Il faisait juste sa crise d'ado assez tardivement, il fallait le reconnaître !

- Si vous voulez… »  
- Tu choisis ! »  
- Le Fuckin' ? »

Drôle de choix, mais pourquoi pas, strass, paillettes et filles à poil, voilà de quoi mettre l'ambiance pour parler entre hommes. La main massive tape le dos du gamin et il accepte, ça allait le changer un peu aussi !

21H45

Serval attrape son peigne et remet sa crinière en place, avant d'aller chercher l'apprenti fugueur. Il s'arrête devant sa porte, autre fois en bois, et n'ose pas frapper de peur de la briser en petits flocons de neige.

- Bobby ? »

Le jeune homme sort de sa chambre et plisse les yeux. Oups à croire qu'il veut aussi changer de nom ?

- M'appelle plus comme ça… ce looser est mort ! »  
- Et je dois t'appeler ? »  
- J ! »

Dji ? Mais c'était quoi ce nom ? Ne lui dite pas que ça avait encore à voir avec… Son regard glisse sur l'ado de haut en bas. Et merde, c'est d'un psy dont il a besoin !  
J s'avance parmi les couloirs et grimpe sur la bécane attendant que son conducteur l'emmène. Il est totalement désintéressé, et Logan en soupire.

Derrière une fenêtre du troisième étage, veille Ororo, espérant que Bobby redevienne lui, qu'il arrête de faire vivre quelqu'un qui n'était plus… depuis…

- Six mois… »

Elle repousse les rideaux, la mort de Malicia n'avait rien arrangé à tout ça.

J se cale à une table, près du podium dévisageant une fille qui trémousse la courbe de ses fesses à, à peine dix centimètres de son nez. Le gamin ne la regarde pas, préférant jouer avec son briquet. Logan attrape les bières commandées et après dix minutes de réflexion il se hasarde sur la voix de la communication.

- Jolies formes, hein ? »  
- Pas mon style ! »  
- Oh ? Oui, tu préfères les brunes ! »  
- Hum, le brun c'est plus beau que la fadeur du blond… »  
- Alors celle qui arrive doit te plaire ! »

Son regard dévisage une fille qui danse sur du Shakira, les seins à l'air, offrant un spectacle torride qui anime la salle de cris et sifflements d'hommes en rut.

- Tss ! Siliconée ! »  
- Ha ça… Tu veux… parler de Malicia ? »

Bobby ne réagit même pas au prénom de son ex-petite amie et regarde Logan avec autant d'intérêt qu'il aurait regardé deux cafards copuler.

- Elle est morte, pour te sauver la vie, et à dire vrai… j'avais plus envie d'elle. Depuis… »  
- Six mois ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Elle a fait un choix, retirer ce pouvoir, pour toi ! »  
- Rien à foutre, c'est pas ça que je voulais, ça me suffisait les baisers mortels, pas besoin de plus ! Mais elle a voulu plus, elle l'a eut ! Et c'est elle qui est partie ! Vous savez quel effet ça fait… de geler de l'intérieur ? »

Logan soupire, Malicia était venue lui raconter l'incident. Il avait été comme un espèce de grand frère protecteur. Pendant la nuit qui leur avait servi de nid d'amour, la jeune fille avait expérimenté quelque chose qui l'avait bouleversé. C'est à un homme glaçon qu'elle avait donné sa virginité. Froid, comme l'Arctique, glacial et abominablement… insensible. De l'intérieur, de l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit, elle aussi, happée dans cette froideur. Et qu'elle ne s'y perde. Elle était devenue normale, et… ça n'avait rien changé. L'amour de Bobby était devenu aussi gelé que son cœur. Ce jour là, leur amour s'était brisé.

- Hum… nope, et j'ai pas tellement envie de savoir. »

Sans issue, Logan doit rebondir… comment ?

- Et John ? Tu veux en parler ? »

La table se secoue, et vire bleutée… merde sa bière ! Il n'eut pas le temps de la sauver, trop tard, elle est solide… Bon… ça veut dire quoi ? Non ? Touché ? Coulé ?  
Le regard translucide ne lui laisse rien présager de bon.

_- Il_ est mort ! »  
- Ok… mais j'ai comme l'impression que son âme ne te laisse pas en paix. Ce n'est pas Bobby, ni J que j'ai en face de moi, mais un clone froid de notre allumeur professionnel ! Tu n'es pas lui, tu ne le seras pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais laisse John partir… »  
- Si je puis me permettre… votre gueule ! »

Le briquet s'ouvre et une flamme bleue lui frôle la joue. Froide, austère et pourtant brûlante. Le rouquin se lève promptement et s'éclipse. Avec rapidité, il se glisse parmi les gens et s'installe dans une impasse. Dans un carton… pour la nuit.

_« … Viens… à moi… LEVE-TOI ! »_

Il fut réveillé le matin de bonne heure par les passants. Logan n'avait pas essayé de le retrouver, non, il avait pensé, à le laisser se débrouiller, seul, comme John l'avait fait. Peut-être que c'était ce qui lui fallait. Il zona, à travers les rues, mendia, et s'enveloppa parmi la foule.  
Et puis quelqu'un lui rentre dedans, un court sur patte, avec un regard de feu. Une image, et derrière l'homme qui lui court après avec un couteau, il emboîte le pas. Il passe devant le cuisinier, et lui fait un croche-pied gelé, qui brise la jambe de l'humain et il retrouve à force de persévérance le petit brun quelques minutes plus tard.

- John ! »

Le jeune homme se retourne et regarde le rouquin avec stupéfaction. Hein ? Comment il connaît son nom ?

- T'es qui toi ? »

Le petit brun prend un air de défensive, il ne sait pas qui est ce gaillard, ni pourquoi il l'a aidé, mais s'il lui cherche des noises…  
Bleu, les yeux du gars sont bleus, et non entre le vert et le marron. Ils sont bleus… Bobby eut un coup au cœur et soupira.

- Appelle-moi J ! »

L'autre lui fait un grand sourire et l'invite à le suivre. Il lui ressemble, mais en même temps… Bobby avance, et s'installe sous un pont avec le petit brun qui sort de sous son blouson un méga sandwich.

- T'en veux ? »  
- Nope ! »

A la place il s'en grille une et tend son briquet et le paquet à la main tendue devant lui.

- Wa ! Il pète le briquet ! Je l'adore. The Boss a le même ! »  
- Hein ? »

The Boss ? Bobby se lève d'un seul homme et choppe le brun par le col.

- Il s'appelle John ? Il est brun ? Les yeux verts marron ? Il a ta taille ?  
- Heu… je sais pas, il se montre rarement. J'ai juste vu son briquet à cause de la flamme et de la blancheur des dents du requin. Pourquoi tu le cherches ? »  
- Hum… »

Son ami du moment termina son sandwich avant de l'emmener voir le fameux Boss, Bobby était excité, voir… très agité. Es-ce que…

- C'est là bas, tout au fond… Mais j'y vais pas. »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- C'est un mutant, il me fait peur ! »  
- J'en suis un aussi… »  
- C'est vrai ?! »

Bobby fit une rapide démonstration de son pouvoir et demanda au brundinet de l'attendre là, et de ne pas bouger. Il avança, pressé par la peur, par l'envie et… la curiosité. Cinq personnes, et un briquet… ce bruit… ce bruit… ce clic, comme le bruit d'une sécurité d'arme que l'on ôte, ce bruit, ce grattement du fer contre la pierre qui provoque l'étincelle, et le feu.  
Le feu qui naît.  
Beau, puissant, chaleureux et terrifiant ! Et le clac, le ton final à la danse de la flamme. Un homme s'approche de lui, rapidement il lui gèle les pieds. Des mutants ouai, mais ils manquent d'assurance, surtout face à lui. L'homme était dans le noir et, lorsqu'il fut près… Aucun doute possible c'était bien lui !  
Le briquet de son ami, ennemi, ou il ne savait trop quoi. Son alter ego… Mais le visage, le corps, et le regard qui allait avec… ce n'était pas ça…

- Où tu as eut ce briquet ? »

Un sourire en coin et l'homme saute dans les airs pour lui décocher un coup de genou dans les maxillaires. Bobby grogne et se change en homme des glaces.

- Oh un yéti ! Trop d'honneur. The Boss va te foutre dans son whiskey coca toute à l'heure. »  
- Dernière fois que je le répète tu l'as trouvé où ? »  
- Pris à un cadavre ! Peut-être que je l'ai tué, pour le briquet ! »

Bobby prend un air grave, et d'un coup sec, il gèle le bras du boss, celui tenant le briquet et l'explose en milliers de petits cristaux. Il attrape le briquet, jetant un doigt avec négligence, alors que le mutant hurle de douleur. Tuer ? Tuer Pyro ? Il se fichait de lui. Personne n'avait pu tuer Pyro à part cette conne de Gray ! Personne d'autre que Gray…

- Espèce de… »

Bobby continua la torture… l'autre bras vola en éclats, puis une jambe. Jusqu'à ce que le mutant le regarde dans les yeux et ne le supplie.

- Je… je l'ai acheté, à un gars sur le boulevard, Montoya, il revend des trucs volés ! »

Bobby n'eut aucun scrupule, et pulvérisa la dernière jambe laissant le gars s'égosiller dans son coin. Volé ? Comment Pyro avait pu se faire délesté de la seule source de feu qu'il avait. Et quand bien même savait-il générer les flammes tout seul comme un grand, il ne l'imaginait pas s'en débarrasser. 'Plutôt crever', lui avait-il dit quand Bobby lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vendu pour manger. J resta longtemps à regarder le briquet, et le glissa sur sa joue, cristallisant le motif du requin. Et puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et avec l'ardeur du briquet, il reforma cette flamme bleutée qui gela tout le repaire, en cercueil silencieux ou rien ne survivrait…  
Il retrouve le petit brun dans la ruelle, qui regarde avec curiosité et horreur mêlée l'entrepôt recouvert de neige et de glace. Il lâche cette image qui lui faisait penser à l'affiche du film, 'le jour d'après' et lui sourit.

- Ils auraient dû t'employer pour faire les décors du film, tu sais celui où l'humanité retourne à l'air glacière ! »

Bobby ricane, les humains auraient sûrement adoré, le côté réalisme, mais tout de même… un mutant sur le tournage d'un film, jamais il ne serait sorti sur les écrans si ça s'était su ! Sa main dont il vérifia la température avant, se mêle dans la crinière brune devant lui. Il dépose ensuite dans la main du petit, le briquet qu'il s'était fait faire et garde au creux de sa main l'original.

- Bon, faut que je trouve un gars, un marchand au noir, un certain Montoya. »  
- Je le connais, il me refile des trucs de temps en temps… Il est important pour toi ce John ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Alors je vais t'aider, autant que je peux, mais Montoya exerce que les jeudi, alors… »  
- Ok, ben tu me fais visiter la ville ? »  
- Ok ! Viens ! »

Bobby regarde une dernière fois le briquet de Pyro, il a l'impression…

« Merci… maintenant avance…. BOUGE ! »

... que c'était le briquet qui l'avait appelé pendant ces six longs mois… ces rêves étranges, ces voix à l'intérieur de sa tête… Maintenant, il doit avancer, pour aller où ? Montoya !

La main du petit gars attrape la sienne et il le tire parmi la jungle de la rue…

* * *

Etonnament j'ai commencé l'histoire au présent et je suis passé après au passé... le début est bien au présent, mais je trouve qu'un récit tout au présent c'est moche... -- hésitez pas à dire si ça vous choque ou pas merci! 


	2. Flyin' Cat

* * *

**_Réminiscences._**

**_2_**

* * *

- Pas mal… » 

Une ombre passa dans un long couloir, un paquet de feuilles entre les mains. Elle semblait ravie, très ravie. Elle feuilleta avec empressement et grogna devant les résultas de la dernière page. Pas concluant du tout, mais vraiment pas… Sa main referma le dossier.

- Je pensais que les résultats seraient à la hauteur de mes espérances… Miss Frost, voulez-vous continuer s'il vous plait… je suis sûr que bientôt tout ira bien… »

Une femme blonde inclina la tête et repartit dans le laboratoire, suivie par une femme rousse affublée d'une longue queue rayée. Il lui en fallait toujours plus, toujours, et bien, il en aurait pour son grade !

J ouvrit les yeux et s'attrapa une cigarette avec mollesse. Avec le petit John, ils avaient visités le centre ville ; volés quelques petites choses et avaient dormi dans le repère du brun. Son regard se posa sur le jeune garçon endormi et il lui caressa les cheveux. Tout allait bien, vraiment, c'était jeudi. Avec son compagnon, ils pourraient enfin se diriger vers le grand boulevard pour qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec ce fameux Montoya. Bobby était intenable, et finalement son agitation réveilla le petit brun. Il eut le sourire en voyant Bobby. Depuis que ces parents avait été tué par un vilain mutant, il vivait toujours tout seul. Là, maintenant, il avait un copain, et il en était des plus heureux…

- On y va ? »

Pas la peine de demander… Bobby s'était déjà levé, prêt à affronter la foule. Il embrassa le briquet et une fois la main de John dans la sienne, il se mit en marche.

Ils marchèrent une bonne heure, au milieu de la jungle bruyante de la ville, sans se quitter des yeux, ni de la main, Bobby n'aurait jamais su s'orienter parmi toutes ces avenues, grandes rues et autres boulevards… Il avait besoin du petit John. Et puis… avec lui, c'était presque comme s'il avait retrouvé le sien. Sans vraiment l'avoir calculé au préalable, il se rapprocha du petit bonhomme et embrassa son front. Oui… Son Pyro, presque… presque, mais pas entièrement…

- Attends… on va manger un bout… avant ok ? »

Bobby avait un peu faim, et puis, il savait bien, au fond de lui que John n'avait pas eut de vrai repas depuis bien longtemps. Alors il le traîna dans une pizzeria et commanda celle avec le plus de garniture possible. Assis tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre, part de pizza dans la bouche, clope entre les doigts, ils mangèrent en silence, le blond appréciant plus qu'il ne le devrait les sourires et le regard tendre de son vis-à-vis. Son John lui manquait à ce point ? Son John… l'aimait-il à ce point ? Au point de détailler celui assis en face de lui, et chercher tout ce que Pyro aurait pu faire ou ne pas faire. Comme par exemple ce sourire…

- C'est trop bon ! Merci J ! »  
- De rien… »

Il n'avait plus faim, non, cette vision le nourrissait amplement. Son John vivait un peu grâce au petit brun. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux colorés en rouge et il soupira. Ils avaient raison… Il cherchait quelqu'un qui n'existait plus… il avait fait de son mieux, mais maintenant… il se demandait après quoi il courrait. Après la folie… ? Bobby s'écroula sur la table, brisé pour la première fois depuis six mois. Se rendre compte que celui qui compte le plus pour nous ne reviendra jamais de là où il est… que quoi qu'il fasse Pyro ne reviendra pas… que même en courrant après tout ces fantômes… le lit en face du sien restera froid et sombre. Il y avait cru, toujours à chaque instant, un infime espoir de le retrouver… Que par miracle, il est échappé à Gray, et surtout, surtout… se pardonner à lui-même de ne pas avoir attrapé Pyro pour le sortir de là. Il avait pensé en premier aux humains, et il avait délaissé son ami à son triste sort. Si il avait su…

Une main douce lui caressa la nuque, une tendre caresse, presque réconfortante…

- On va le retrouver… »  
- Il est mort… je le sais, depuis longtemps, mais je m'acharne… je vais me faire encore plus de mal… si je… continue… »  
- Tu es sûr de toi ? Avoir attendu tout ce temps pour voir Montoya et ne pas y aller… »  
- Peut-être… que tout ce que je devais découvrir ici… c'est toi… »

John fit un sourire timide. Soit, il s'appelait comme l'ami de Bobby, mais… il n'était pas ce John, si important pour son camarade. Il en venait à penser que ce John là avait de la chance. Avoir un ami comme celui-ci…

- Dis pas de bêtises, je peux pas le remplacer… Ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va aller parler à Montoya pour le briquet, on ne sait jamais si il avait une piste… et puis, tu ne serais pas heureux au moins de lui donner une sépulture correcte ? »

Une sépulture ? Bobby pensa aux tombes de Xavier et Jean, et fronça les sourcils. S'il devait enterrer John ça ne serait sûrement pas là-bas… Nan, John avait fini par détester cette école, alors il devrait lui trouver un endroit tranquille… Alkali Lake… L'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés pour la première fois…

- D'accord… fini ta pizza et on y va… Merci… John… »  
- T'as qu'à m'appeler Flyin' Cat, c'est mon surnom ici, et comme ça… tu n'auras pas à le dire, enfin, si ça peu t'aider… »  
- Merci… »  
- De rien ! »

Bobby contempla les lèvres fines du petit John, avec l'envie de les caresser, elles devaient être tendres et soyeuses… Et lorsqu'il eut la possibilité d'effectuer son acte, sans le trouver quelque peu étrange. Il le fit. Sa main se leva et nettoya la lèvre inférieure de John, complètement hypnotisé par sa texture et sa chaleur. Bobby resta un court instant comme ça, à regarder John, à regarder le petit brun le regarder avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Qu'avait Bobby ? Le gamin des rues papillonna des yeux et repoussa la main scotchée à ses lèvres, pour y passer un bref coup de serviette. Bobby avait des gestes incongrus, des façons de le regarder assez… inconfortables… Il représentait quoi ce John pour lui ? Hein ?

- Dis… t'es gay ? J'ai rien contre, hein ? Mais… t'as de ces gestes, c'est limite… »

Gay ? Bobby sursauta et resta un long moment sans rien dire. A vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais fait attention. C'était vrai ? Il donnait cette impression ? Sa gorge s'éclaircit et le blond secoua la tête négativement.

- Nan… du tout… je… désolé, j'étais en train de penser à quelque chose, et puis… Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je viens de faire une fixette sur tes lèvres ! Faut que j'arrête la clope ! »

Le blond se leva promptement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il avait vraiment… trouvé les lèvres de Flyin' Cat appétissantes ? Et bien… Son visage se baissa vers le lavabo qu'il humidifia abondamment. Il devait se ressaisir, pas faire n'importe quoi ! Il était en manque à ce point pour baver sur des lèvres d'homme ?! Le jeune homme se frappa le crâne contre le miroir en face de lui et se tapotant les joues il retourna vers John qui le fixait avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu t'en étais jamais rendu compte ? C'est marrant… Et bien j'espère que tu le retrouveras, comme ça tu pourras lui dire… »

Lui dire quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il disait là, le nabot ?! Le petit brun fila vers la sortie et Bobby alla payer la pizza, laissant de coté cette étrange réplique. Il avait autre chose à faire et à penser que d'écouter des absurdités de gamin ! Une fois dehors il mit ses mains dans les poches, s'empêchant de prendre la main dodelinante du brun.

John se stoppa devant un carrefour et siffla un grand coup, sautillant au milieu des badauds tout en faisant un signe de la main. Un rouquin se retourna, la clope au bec et se mit à sourire.

- Flyin' Cat ! Qu'es-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ? »  
- Bah… personnellement, j'ai besoin de rien, par contre… Toya je te présente J, J voilà le fameux Montoya… »

Le roux scruta du regard Bobby avant de lui tendre une poigné de main bien puissante. Si c'était un ami de Flyin' Cat, alors ça devait être quelqu'un de bien…

- Si c'est pour prendre le thé, on peut rester ici, sinon, suivez-moi dans mon bureau… »

Le petit brun tira Bobby dans la ruelle du coin et après être passé entre un vieux grillage, ils squattèrent une vielle usine désaffectée.

- Bienvenu chez moi, alors… que se passe-t-il ? »  
- Et bien, tu te rappelles de The Boss ? Tu lui a revendu un briquet, montre-lui Bobby… on se demandait… »

La main du blond sortit de sa poche de blouson le briquet de Pyro et montra le dessin du requin.

- … où tu l'avais eut… »

Ce briquet ? Montoya l'observa longuement et se rappela du revendeur avec exactitude. C'était un gars qu'il connaissait pour faire souvent des affaires avec lui.

- Je l'ai acheté à Scofield… c'est un des matons de la prison pour mutant. Il me revend des trucs volés aux prisonniers… Pourquoi ? »  
- Et bien on recherche le prisonnier en question… »

Une prison ? Depuis six mois Pyro croupissait dans une prison ? Et il n'avait pas été au courrant ? Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé ! Il avait dû être fiché avec la confrérie, et du coup… Il serra le poing, fou de rage, il se mettrait des claques ! Il devait le faire sortir !

- Quelle prison ? »  
- Attends petit, j'ai pas fini… Il ne me revend que les affaires des prisonniers ayant écopé de la peine de mort… »

Peine de mort… les mots raisonnèrent dans son esprit comme un coup de gong. Pyro… enfermé dans une cellule sûrement faite exprès pour son pouvoir, ou même pire, vacciné et totalement inoffensif, attendant le jour de son exécution. Que pouvait-on ressentir dans un moment pareil ? Trahis par ses amis, par la Confrérie, laissé à l'abandon de tous, peut-être même du feu, et… Une larme perla sur sa joue.

- C'était y'a combien de temps ? »  
- Trois mois… C'est la prison souterraine de Milford… je ne sais pas si tu trouveras celui que tu cherches petit, mais je te souhaite bonne chance… »

Montoya inclina la tête, tout pouvait se lire sur le visage du grand blond coloré. Ses émotions, le malaise, la rage, les remords, les regrets, la tristesse, la compassion. Un ouragan de traits, de lueurs et de frémissements. Il avait apprit à lire sur le visage des gens. Savoir s'ils mentaient ou pas… Il donna une petite tape sur le dos de Bobby.

- Normalement, après le verdict, tout se fait entre deux et trois mois plus tard… Espère, qu'ils ont eut du retard petit… »

Cette fois-ci Montoya se détourna de la scène, il pouvait rien faire de toute façon, alors il haussa les épaules et retourna sur le boulevard attendre ses prochains clients…

- J… »

Bobby sentit ses jambes devenir cotonneuses, il s'écroula d'ailleurs à genoux, glissant la paume de ses mains contre son visage. Pyro était mort. Il le sentait. A l'intérieur de lui… Ses épaules s'agitèrent dans un silence mortuaire, le cœur du grand glaçon venait de prendre le coup fatal de sa dissolution. La main du petit brun qui s'inquiétait pour lui, lui caressa la chevelure et il embrassa son front. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que pouvait ressentir le mutant en ce moment.

Passer de joie et espoir, à ça… Il le releva lentement et le conduisit à la gare. Il était peut-être encore temps de réclamer le corps avant qu'il n'aille dans une fausse commune. Ce serait dur, oui, mais c'était pour la paix intérieur de son ami, qu'il ne se dise pas plus tard, lorsque le temps aurait balayé la douleur puissante que Bobby ressentait ; qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le corps de Pyro. Alors il l'emmena dans l'Etat d'à côté.

- Ca va aller, ne t'en fait pas… Je suis là, je vais t'aider… On y va tout les deux… »  
- Merci… John… »

Le grand blond se pelotonna dans les bras du petit brun encore en train de pleurer comme un enfant, alors que le train quittait lentement la gare les emmenant vers la prison anti-mutant… Dire que si il s'était bougé avant, il aurait pu le retrouver vivant... Dire que s'il s'était battu réelement il aurait Pyro tout contre lui. Bobby se trouvait pittoyable. Aimer Pyro sans s'en rendre compte, l'aimer à ce point, au point de devenir lui, de muer ce qu'il avait tout au fond du coeur en un cristal pur brillant des flammes de celui qui jadis lui menait la vie dure dans leur chambre... celle là même qui lui paraissait inviable depuis son départ depuis ces six mois encore plus...


	3. La prison de Milford

* * *

**_Réminiscences._**

**_3_**

* * *

Le train se stoppa, les gens descendaient lentement, c'était le terminus… Bobby avait réussi à calmer un peu ses larmes, lentement, pendant les deux heures qu'avait duré le voyage. Sa tête se tourna vers John qui lui tapota sur le crâne. Ils avaient le temps, si Bobby ne voulait pas sortir tout de suite, il n'y avait aucun souci. Il comprenait… Se montrer encore les yeux rougis devant les autres… La main d'Iceman attrapa la sienne, et sans s'en apercevoir, le petit John mêla ses doigts avec ceux de son ami. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et soupira, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre. Il devait prendre un bus pour rejoindre la prison, qui avait été faite dans un coin perdu. 

- Il en veut toujours plus celui-là. Miss Frost ceci, Miss Frost cela… Tigra ? Quel est le nom du dernier cobaye ? »  
- Hum… je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais ils vont nous offrir son conteneur. Il a l'air très puissant. »  
- Bien il supportera sûrement plus les tests que les autres alors… »

La femme blonde s'approcha du conteneur et regarda par la petite vitre le visage du nouveau prototype. Elle fit un long sourire en découvrant le jeune homme. Dieu qu'elle aimait manipuler les cobayes masculins. C'était un petit plaisir… Faire ce qu'elle voulait des ces mâles soi-disant dominateurs. Elle avait eut la folie de tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. Et en repensant à son idylle avec Magneto la jeune femme frissonna. C'était fini ! Maintenant… les hommes étaient ses choses, en attendant de tuer le dernier sur la liste qui osait la traiter comme une boniche…

- Bientôt je n'aurais plus besoin de le voir et toucher ses poils qui sentent le vieux tabac à cigare… Tigra ? Emmène le au QG… »  
- Bien madame… »

La jeune fille attrapa le conteneur sous le bras, comme s'il pesait à peine un kilo et fila dans les couloirs à une allure puissante. Jamais elle ne faisait attendre sa maîtresse. Quand ses parents avaient essayer de la tuer à cause de sa mutation, elle avait fini dans un caniveau. Et si miss Frost ne s'était pas occupé d'elle, elle y serait morte… Miss Frost était un peu comme sa mère à certains moments, mais là c'était un ordre de sa maîtresse. Alors elle courrait vite, très vite. Elle entreposa le conteneur dans une grande pièce et le relia à toutes sortes de tubes. Maintenant… elle attendrait sa récompense… un de ces nombreux câlins….

- Qu'es-ce que vous faites là ? Le train est arrivé ! »

Bobby s'échappa de l'emprise de son ami et secoua la tête. Ils s'en allaient ! Oui, oui ! Il passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure et se dirigea vers la porte, passant devant un agent de maintenance et baissa un peu la tête.

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais on y va… vous savez où on prend le bus pour rejoindre la prison pour mutant ? »  
- Au quai 12 mais y'a un bus toute les heures si vous voulez y arriver à temps courrez, c'est de l'autre côté de la gare… »

L'homme répondait à contre cœur. Ca se sentait. Il n'aimait pas les mutants. Bobby écouta tout de même bien attentivement. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps en deux minutes. Alors il attrapa John sous le bras et se mit à courir très vite, il métamorphosa le sol en gigantesque patinoire et glissa dessus jusqu'au quai 12 sans se soucier des cris des gens, et des flics qui courraient derrière lui. Il n'allait pas attendre une heure de plus ! Le grand blond sauta dans le bus avant que celui-ci ne referme ses portes. Il dégela ensuite la gare en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu peux, me reposer par terre ? »  
- Oh pardon ! »

Chose effectuée. John retrouva enfin la terre ferme baissant le crâne un peu gêné de ce qui venait de se passer. Il ressemblait à un gosse à côté du colosse, mais en plus si il le trimballait sous le bras…

Le petit brun s'installa tout au fond du bus presque désert et le conducteur aux six bras attrapa la monnaie de Bobby avant de mettre le bus en route. Pour la plus part du temps, il n'y avait que des mutants dans ce bus, alors la société avait employé un chauffeur de bus mutant. Qui aurait voulu conduire ce bus mis à part un mutant ?

- ça va ? »  
- Mieux à vrai dire… sans ton aide je serais encore dans l'usine. Franchement je te dois beaucoup… »  
- Nan rien du tout, on est amis non ? »  
- Hum… »

Bobby ferma les yeux et tomba sur l'épaule de John, il aimait bien laisser sa tête là, se perdre. Il embrassa tendrement le cou à sa portée et ferma les yeux.

- Terminus ! Tout le monde descend, merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie Mutant Bus, faites bien attention à vous et au plaisir de vous revoir… »

Bobby ouvrit un œil, le conducteur essayait de faire de l'humour ou quoi ? Il fit un sourire timide et John derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la prison. Un homme à l'entrée notait les noms des gens qui entrait, et les passaient au détecteur à métaux. Fallait bien le dire, Logan ne pourrait pas rentrer ici apparemment. Ils passèrent sans encombre ou presque, car il dû se défaire de son briquet…

- Suivez la ligne jaune… »

Bobby attrapa la main de John qui commençait un peu à être nerveux et s'avança calmement dans les différents couloirs. Un rayon rouge baigna la pièce où ils étaient stockés et un homme lui arracha John violement.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faite !!! »  
- Celui-là est un humain ! Il passera directement à la fouille vous vous passer dans la pièce à côté… »

Le maton sortit une matraque électrique prêt à s'en servir et emmena John à la fouille. Le petit brun regarda en arrière.

- Ils vont lui faire quoi ? Bobby est un gentil mutant ! »  
- Ils vont lui mettre un collier spécial. Il ne lui feront pas de mal si il se plie à tout ce qu'ils disent ! »

Bobby laissa John partir, quelque peu inquiet et entra dans la grande pièce. Il se laissa faire, comme une vache dans une ferme moderne. Suivre des couloirs, s'arrêter, se faire à moitié pelotter par des mains, se faire traiter comme de la merde, et puis ce collier trop serré qui lui déchirait la chaire. Un garde appuya sur un bouton qui lui enfonça deux aiguilles dans le cou. C'était quoi… Son regard se fit vitreux et il continua son avancé. On venait de le rendre humain…

Il retrouva John encore un peu hagard et se dirigea vers le bureau des demandes. Comme il le pressentait la femme ne trouva ni de John, ni de Pyro, ni qui que se soit avec des pouvoirs liés au feu. Elle demanda tout de même à un homme plus haut placé qu'elle.

- Je suis désolé… le dénommé Pyro a été incinéré la semaine dernière. »  
- Ses cendres ? Elles sont où ? »  
- Répandues dans le jardin à la surface… »

Il n'y croyait pas… il était arrivé trop tard, encore une fois. Bobby serra le poing et fit volte face rapidement, il secoua quelques gardiens et retira son collier avec toute la rage qu'il avait. Pyro était mort… Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes et son corps tomba sur le sol, quasiment sans vie…

- J !!! »

- Miss Frost… »

La rousse se roula sur le dos tout en ronronnant, sa maman était en train de lui gratter le ventre, elle adorait tout particulièrement ça. Sa queue fouetta le sol et elle redressa la nez, sentant l'odeur de l'homme au cigare arriver vers elles.

- Il est là… »

La grande blonde se leva et se dirigea vers le caisson regardant les résultats sortir de l'imprimante.

- Voilà vos nouveaux résultats, ce cobaye est tout simplement prodigieux, et mignon comme tout en plus… »  
- Hum… voilà qui est intéressant, merci bien, miss Frost ! Je suis très satisfait de celui-ci… emmenez-le aux laboratoire que les premières expérimentations commencent… »  
- Bien… »

L'homme sortit de la salle avec un sourire de vautour et s'engouffra dans sa limousine afin de faire connaître les résultats à ses associés. Il pleuvrait des billets de cent dollars bientôt…

- Bobby ? »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, un plafond blanc, une chevelure brune, deux yeux marron…. Il fit un court sourire et se caressa le cou. Il avait mal…

- On est toujours ? »  
- Oui, les gardiens t'ont mis dans cette pièce pour que tu te calmes, tu as eut de la chance de t'évanouir… ils allaient te tirer dessus ! »  
- M'en fiche… il est mort, et je suis arrivé trop tard… je suis… horrible. Pendant qu'il croupissait ici, moi je faisais quoi, hein ? »

John ferma les yeux et se recula.

- Alors… tu te fiches de foutre ta vie en l'air ? »  
- Bien entendu ! »  
- Et moi ? »

Les yeux marron furent noyés de larmes et le petit bonhomme se mit à courir, vite, très vite, il sortit de la prison et alla se mettre dans un coin du jardin. Il regardait une fleur tout en pensant à Pyro, se demandant qui il était, comment il était…

- Tu m'as donné Bobby, mais tu vas me le reprendre… c'est dommage, j'aurai pas dû m'habituer autant à lui… Toi aussi… tu as éprouvé ça… ce bien être ? »

Le brun soupira et s'étendit sur le sol, essayant d'écouter le murmure du vent…

« Bobby… Bobby… »

Bobby se roula en boule, pourquoi il l'entendait, il entendait sa voix… Sa main frappa le lit et il se leva, alla chercher son briquet et quitta l'enceinte de la prison. Il l'entendait… Le corps du mutant s'avançant vers John, comme appelé, il savait que c'était la voix de Pyro, mais elle venait de là où John était. Pourquoi ?

- John… pardon… je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, mais Pyro… jamais tout ce que je pourrais faire de cette vie ne pourra m'absoudre de ça. Je l'ai abandonné… »  
- Et tu crois qu'il ne te pardonnera jamais ? Tu n'as qu'à lui dire… dit lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur… je suis sûr qu'il t'entendra. Ici… plus particulièrement… »  
- Tu crois ? »  
- Hum… si tu veux, je te laisse seul un peu… »  
- Nan reste… »

Bobby insuffla beaucoup d'air dans ses poumons, et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

- Pyro… je te demande pardon… on était des super potes, des fois on avait pas les mêmes idées, et on s'enguellait, mais avant Marie… tout allait bien. Combien de fois… on s'est chamaillé à cause de notre cohabitation. Mais en y repensant j'en ri… c'était une bonne époque. Et malgré moi, je l'ai brisé, lorsque j'ai commencé à courir derrière elle. Les filles sont devenues ma seule priorité. Je t'ai abandonné… et quand tu es descendu de ce jet, je ne t'ai pas arrêté. Tu as disparu de ma vie. Et j'ai fait comme si tu n'avais pas existé. J'ai continué à faire… comme si. Et je me suis voilé la face. Si bien, que je n'ai rien ressenti, jusqu'à temps que Phoenix détruise tout sur son passage et toi avec. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru… Mais toi tu étais là… et moi j'avais déjà renoncé… Je suis tellement désolé. De ne pas être arrivé à temps. De ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et te dire tout ça. Pyro… »

Ice tomba à genou, il avait mal au cœur, tellement. Les larmes coulèrent, dans un torrent. John avait raison. Il avait eut raison sur toute la ligne. Il le sentait, en lui, cette douleur au niveau de son cœur.

- Je t'aime… je… bon dieu pourquoi j'ai rien vu avant ! Pyro… PYRO ! »

John ne bougea pas, regardant Bobby être honnête avec lui, pour une fois dans sa vie. Dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

« Je te pardonne… »

Bobby ouvrit les yeux, il tourna et vira dans le lit avant de se lever, laissant le corps à côté de lui, continuer à dormir. Depuis cette dernière phrase, il n'avait plus entendu la voix de Pyro. Bon ça ne faisait que trois jours…

- Bobby ? T'es déjà debout ? »

Un corps nu se colla contre lui, John et lui… c'était peut-être un peu… rapide, mais qu'importe. Il serra les deux mains de John et le serra dans ses bras.

- Hum… un cauchemar… »  
- C'était lui ? »  
- Non… Logan… je crois que les X-men vont avoir besoin de moi… »  
- Pars pas… »  
- Alors viens avec moi…. »


	4. Tigra

* * *

**_Réminiscences._**

**_4_**

* * *

-Bobby…. » 

Deux yeux s'ouvrirent, il ne savait pas où il était, ni qui il était… ni même qui était ce Bobby. Mais il venait de l'entendre, l'entendre lui dire des choses gentilles, des choses douces. C'était bien pour lui, hein ? Il aimait cette voix. Il l'aimait beaucoup même. Son regard scruta la pièce de long en large, c'était blanc, blanc et triste. Il était debout, attaché à quelque chose… il voulait partir. S'en aller… loin, très loin et entendre à nouveau cette voix. Elle disait tellement de douces choses.

- Je te pardonne… »

Il lui pardonnait, oui, tout ce que la voix disait. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il avait l'impression que si il ne répondait pas ça, la voix allait se briser. Et puis lus rien… Le jeune homme soupira et retomba dans l'inconscience…

John s'installa sur le lit, il repensait à… ce qu'il avait fait hier. Il n'aurait jamais dû. C'était comme profiter de Bobby. Il soupira et ferma sa chemise. Il avait honte, mais en même temps… es-ce que ce n'était pas bénéfique pour le blondinet. Même si dans ces draps… les John qui avaient été murmurés… n'avaient pas été totalement adressé à lui…. C'était blessant. Au fond, tout au fond… mais, il devait faire avec. Une fois ses souliers attachés le brun regarda Bobby dans les yeux.

- Tu… je veux dire… c'est peut-être un peu tôt… »  
- T'es ma dernière raison de vivre Flyin' Cat… alors dit pas ça. On y va ? Je vais te présenter mes amis… »

Le petit brun fit un oui de la tête et sautilla sur place. Il allait rencontrer les amis de Bobby… John était heureux. Il regarda Bobby redevenir cet espèce de mauvais garçon, et il s'approcha de lui pour quémander un baiser. Ca lui faisait tout bizarre. Demander ça d'un homme. Mais… Bobby… Bobby était Bobby. Simple et tendre à l'intérieur, malgré ces faux airs de mauvais garçon. John sentait que ce n'était pas Bobby, pas cette image qu'il montrait. Etait-ce… un souvenir de Pyro, il se le demandait.

- Tu es prêt ? »  
- Hum… »

John quittait son squatte, John partait vers une vrai maison… John avait enfin tout pour être heureux, grâce à la mort d'un autre…  
Le petit brun descendit du taxi, impressionné par la tronche de l'école. C'était tout simplement… Bluffant !

- Wa ! »  
- Bobby ! Te revoilà enfin… »  
- Logan ? »

Bobby fit un grand sourire et alla directement serrer Logan dans ses bras. Le mutant plus agé fut surpris en premier temps, et rendit une courte étreinte avant de regarder le petit gars. Ses yeux furent dupés, pas son nez… ce gamin…

- Un humain ? Qu'es-ce qu'il fait ici ? »  
- John, je te présente Logan… »  
- John ? »  
- Hum, il ne fait pas que lui ressembler physiquement… mais bon, ce n'est pas Pyro… »  
- Heu enchanté… monsieur… »

Le petit brun lui fit un sourire discret et se cala derrière Bobby. Le prof avait l'air sévère… et… John ne savait pourquoi il lui rappelait le croque-mitaine dans les livres de son enfance.

- Tout va bien ? »  
- Oui, pourquoi ? »  
- Un cauchemar, j'ai vu Phoenix… »  
- Hein ? »  
- Et il était trop réel à mon goût… j'ai eut peur… pour toi… je suis revenu, parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Il va se passer quelque chose de grave Logan. »  
- Jean est morte, je l'ai tué de mes mains. »  
- Alors… qui j'ai vu en rêve ? Avec une aura rouge capable de brûler le monde entier ? Hein ? »

Logan baissa la tête… si Jean était à nouveau revenue d'entre les morts…

- Je vais en parler à Ororo, ta chambre est toujours libre… »  
- Merci Logan… »  
- J'espère que ça va toi… »  
- Pyro est mort… Il était à la prison anti-mutant… Ils l'ont puni de mort, pour être entré dans la Confrérie. Je… je tiens le coup, grâce à John je dois l'avouer… »  
- Je vois… allez vous reposer… »

Bobby marcha dans les couloirs, ils semblaient moins tristes ou ternes… il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sauta sur son lit.

- C'était votre chambre ? »  
- Hum… y'a encore son foutoir… j'ai tout laissé comme… quand il était là avec moi. Rien n'a bougé… j'espérais sûrement qu'il rentre un jour. Enfin, maintenant c'est ton coin, je déblaierais le bureau demain… »  
- T'es pas obliger de le faire tout de suite hein ? Prends ton temps… »

John fit un large sourire se penchant tout contre lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser.

« Bobby… »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux et se raidit tout à coup, repoussant John avec vivacité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pyro ? »

« Bobby…. »

- Bobby ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- Je l'entends à nouveau, non, non, Pyro arrête, arrête de m'appeler je t'en prie… Pyro… laisse-moi… »

L'entendre ? Comment ça ? Il l'entendait lui parler ? John fronça les sourcils et posa son visage contre le cou du coloré en rouge.

- Bobby, écoute-moi… tu l'entends ? Il te parle ? Laisse le parler, il a peut-être quelque chose d'important à te dire… laisse-le… venir à toi. »

Flyin' Cat caressa le dos rond contre lui et se serra contre son… contre Bobby.

« Bobby… pardon… »

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, Logan avait passé la tenue noire des X-men et le barreau de chaise entre les dents il fixa les deux endormis.

- Désolé les amoureux, mais j'ai besoin de Bobby… »  
- Hum ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »  
- Magneto nous a assuré que tu n'avais pas tord de te biller… Sébastien Shaw vient de communiquer à la presse qu'il avait crée le guerrier parfait… un mutant de catégorie… 6 parfait, et totalement contrôlable… Mieux que le nucléaire… »

Bobby frissonna. Six ? Mais ça devait être une abomination de la nature… Phoenix… Phoenix avait déjà été redoutable…  
- C'n'est pas une femme, Magneto est formel. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Alors je me demande, qui… soi-disant mort peu dégager une aura rouge… feu… »

John s'installa sur son postérieur en sachant déjà la réponse.

- Pyro ?! »  
- J'ai bien peur… »  
- En niveau six ? Mon dieu… »  
- Tu peux le dire. Bobby… j'ai tué Jean, je sais ce que ça fait, si tu ne veux pas venir, je comprendrais… »  
- Vous allez ou ? »  
- Chez Sébastien, essayer de savoir où se trouve Pyro en ce moment… »  
- Bobby… tu dois y aller, il t'appelle non ? »  
- Je… »

Bobby se détourna de Logan… et fondit en larmes. Le revoilà devant ce gigantesque problème. Si jamais… Pyro était… il ne pourrait pas. Il n'avait ni la force, ni mentale, ni physique, pour tuer celui qu'il aimait, enfin aime encore…

- Je pourrais pas Logan… comment on peut tuer celui que l'on aime ? Tu es fort.. pas moi… ça va me tuer… je veux plus rien entendre… s'il te plait… »

Bobby se roula en boule et serra John contre lui. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il s'y refusait.

- Bobby, tu es sûr de toi ? »  
- Oui… »

John baissa la tête en regardant Logan partir tout seul. Bobby faisait à nouveau des erreurs… mais il n'y pouvait rien…

- Grrrrr »

Tigra fila un coup de griffe à celui qui lui tirait la queue. Il n'avait jamais vu de chat ?

- Tigra ? S'il te plait, sois gentille avec Mickael… »  
- Mickael ? »  
- J'ai choisi, pour toi, le nom de l'ange élémentaire du feu, il te va si bien, tu ne trouves pas… »  
- Oui, maîtresse… »

Mickael fit un large sourire et lâcha la queue de Tigra avant d'aller vers Miss Frost et de l'embrasser chastement. Ensuite il glissa ses mains sur ses omoplates pour lui faire un massage.

- Vous travaillez trop madame… »  
- Mademoiselle ! »  
- Pardon maîtresse… »  
- Ce n'est rien, on va dire que je te pardonne. Bon c'est l'heure de ta prise de sang. »  
- Hum… »

Qu'es-ce que ce mâle était gênant, Miss Frost passait tout son temps avec lui, et elle alors ? Elle voulait ses câlins ! Tigra fronça les sourcils et sortit rapidement du laboratoire. Elle la haïssait !

- Bien, tout se stabilise à ce que je vois… tu es parfait… »  
- Bobby… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Qui est Bobby ? »  
- C'est à moi de poser la question… »  
- Bobby pardon… »  
- Tu te rappelles de ton ancienne vie ? »  
- Non… mais j'étais qui avant ? »  
- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais si personne n'est à ta recherche je suppose que personne ne se souciait de toi… maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre… d'accord ? »  
- Oui, maîtresse… »

Mickael fit un large sourire et retourna dans son caisson, c'était l'heure de son médicament. Pour l'instant il ne se rendait compte de rien, rien du tout, pas même de la puissance qui coulait dans ses veines…

Tigra se percha sur son toit préféré, faisant une rapide toilette de sa fourrure, comme Miss Frost préférait le mâle à elle, elle avait décidé de fuguer. Elle avait presque vingt et un an, mais la tigresse avait encore des agissements d'enfant. Sa patte se reposa sur les tuiles et son nez se mit en marche. Du poisson ?

Logan soupira, Sébastien les avait devancé, il avait disparu… rien, il ne restait rien, pas même un indice, Mystique avait retourné tout les dossiers, et le PC entier… rien, pas une once d'indices, elle était formelle. Il balança son cigare après l'avoir éteind et en sortant de la propriété il tomba nez à nez avec…

- Oh… »  
- Tu habites ici ? »

La rousse releva les babines lorsque Tornade s'approcha d'elle et donna un coup de pattes. Qui s'était ces gens ? Hein ? Elle voulait sa friandise ! Le Mr avec les cigares lui donnait du poisson séché…

- Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire mal… »

Tigra se recula et fixa du regard Serval un long moment avant de s'approcher de lui et de se frotter contre ses habits.

- Je crois qu'elle t'a adopté… »  
- Et merde… »  
- Aller Logan ! Joue lui ton playboy, comme avec moi ! »

Celle là, si un jour il pouvait lui rabaisser son caquet. C'était une belle femme, même bleue, mais Mystique et lui, c'était impossible, il ne l'aimait pas du tout !

- Logan ? c'est ton nom ? Moi c'est Tigra… »  
- Ben enchanté… dis, tu sais où il est Shaw ? »  
- Nan, je voulais une friandise, parce que Miss Frost a pas été gentille… »  
- Et elle est où ? »  
- J'ai le droit à une friandise ? »  
- Après… »  
- Tout de suite ! »  
- J'ai rien ! »  
- Tss ! Et bien je dirais rien ! »  
- Bon ok, tu veux quoi ? »  
- Du poisson séché, et un câlin, et je veux aussi du lait, un lit chaud, et… tu veux jouer avec moi ? »  
- Je suis pas d'humeur… »  
- Bah, tant pis alors… »  
- Bon, on tirera rien d'elle on se casse… »

Logan poussa un grand cri, des griffes venaient de s'insinuer dans la chaire de son dos, apparemment l'autre fauve ne voulait pas le laisser.

- Je t'ai trouvé je te garde, rrrr »

L'enfer ! Il allait ramener ça au manoir ? Tsss

- Voilà, t'as eut tout ce que tu voulais non ? »  
- Rrrrrr, le mâle arrête pas de crier, rrrrr si t'es pas gentil avec Tigra, elle te dira rien… rrrr »  
- Tu me tapes sur les nerfs ! »  
- Toi aussi !!! »

Tornade se boucha les oreilles et regarda Mystique se marrer allègrement devant la scène de ménage, couvant du regard de temps en temps Magneto qui s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce en train de faire une partie d'échec avec Diablo.

- Tigra veut jouer ! A chat ! »  
- M'aurait étonné ! »  
- Attrape-moi, gros balourd ! »

Tigra s'élança souplement dans les airs et se mit à courir un peu partout dans la pièce, de bons, en bons, elle rejoignit le jardin et se percha dans un arbre.

- Ororo ! »  
- Sois gentil, elle n'a pas dû avoir le loisir de s'amuser depuis longtemps. C'est notre seule carte, alors… juste un peu Logan… elle a l'air de bien t'aimer… »  
- Et merde ! »  
- Attrape-moi ! »  
- Ok, mais tout les coups sont permis ! »

Les griffes dehors Logan s'élança dans le jardin, pour sur, le jardinier aurait du boulot !


	5. Robert & John

* * *

**_Réminiscences_**

**_5_**

* * *

Un cri, une bagarre, quelque crachas…. Bobby ouvrit un œil collé par le sel, quel était ce boucan de tous les diables ? Il aurait cru entendre une nuée de chats se battre. Il soupira, regardant John lui caresser les cheveux. Pourquoi était-il avec lui, hein ? A cause de sa ressemblance avec Pyro ? Parce qu'il faisait une sorte de transfère ? Parce que John s'était bien occupé de lui depuis tout ce temps ? Bobby n'en savait pas les réponses, ou ne voulait pas aller les chercher. Quoi de pire sur terre que de voir en face ses propres vérités. Sa tête remua lentement, perdant la main du brun dans sa tignasse rouge chatoyante. Il était bien là. Allongé dans ce lit qui avait été témoin de pratiquement toute sa vie d'adolescent. De sa vie avec St John Allerdyce… Il caressa les draps d'un air nostalgique et se leva lentement, regardant le lit en face, désespérément vide. Depuis six mois, il le regardais ainsi, revoyant Pyro grogner alors qu'un rayon de soleil essayait de le tirer de son profond sommeil. Bobby eut un sourire. Pyro était presque là, oui… en train de rabattre les couvertures sur son visage, fuyant avec tout les accablements possible cette nouvelle journée de sa vie. John s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise entre ces quatre murs. Il n'était pas chez lui, et sûrement qu'il ne l'était nul part. Bobby s'installa sur le matelas et glissa le visage dans les draps de Pyro essayant en vain d'y chercher l'odeur du brun. Pyro grognait toujours en début de journée, mais quand venait la nuit, il passait son temps à jouer avec son briquet sous les étoiles argentés. Il pouvait écrire des pages et des pages entières de poèmes, de pensées…  
Il en avait retrouvé des poèmes, des lignes écrites d'une façon patte de mouche, saignantes du mal de vivre d'un mutant abandonné par ceux en qui il avait eut le plus confiance, jeté dehors et renié… Il avait appris Pyro bien trop tard… Il le savait, Pyro était sombre, sombre à cause de son passé. De ce qui lui été arrivé. Mais jamais John n'avait voulu en parler, Jamais… Pourtant combien de fois, dans l'obscurité de cette chambre, entre deux paroles d'une banalité d'adolescents, Bobby avait soulevé la question du passé du brun. A chaque fois, la discussion s'était arrêtée là. Ils avaient tout juste la vingtaine, et depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient… Rien, un bruit de matelas, un soupir, une dernière flamme et un : bonne nuit.  
Et lorsque Bobby s'était mis à fouiller les feuilles à peine cachées du brun, se fut une guerre des tranchées. Petit comme il était, Pyro lui avait cassé la gueule, sans jamais se faire pardonner ensuite. 

- Pyro…. »

Son poing serra les draps et le faux roux sortit de la chambre et descendit dans le hall retrouvant Logan avec une drôle de femme sur les genoux en train de se frotter à lui. C'était qui ça ? Hein ?

- J'ai gagné ! Le mâle fera tout ce que je lui demanderais, hein ? Hein ? »

Oh ? Logan avait un ticket ? Enfin c'était pas son problème !

- Je viens… pour Pyro… je le dois… »

John s'hasarda derrière lui. Il était heureux de la décision de Bobby et à la fois. Ça faisait mal en dedans…

- C'est bien p'tit gars ! Bon maintenant, si la chatte en chaleur veux bien nous dire où est sa maîtresse, qu'on se bouge ! »  
- Malpoli ! »  
- Tu vas voir si je suis malpoli, je vais te faire bouffer tes canines panthéra ! »  
- Tigra ! »  
- C'est pareil ! Haaa les femmes toutes aussi chiantes les une que les autres ! »  
- Goujat ! »  
- Serval suffira… »  
- T'es même pas drôle ! »  
- Je suis pas fait pour l'être maintenant rends-moi mon cigare sinon je te fais recracher tes boulles de poil par le trou béant que je vais te faire ! »  
- D'accord… quel mufle ! Miss Frost est dans notre labo avec Mickael… je vais vous y conduire si vous voulez… »  
- Je veux bien panthéra…»  
- Mickael doit être mon ami… »  
- Ha bon ? Ben dis-lui de s'en aller Emma est à MOI ! Je l'aime pas ! »  
- Je lui dirais… »

Tenues de X-men enfilées… Bobby suivit la troupe, alors que John regardait, sans savoir quoi faire, le spectacle, tout en sachant que si Pyro ne revenait pas, tout ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait été que vain. Alors il couru derrière le groupe, bien décidé de les suivre, pas trop près, parce que avec les deux félins… il ne voulait pas se faire repérer !

La tigresse marchait juste devant eux, leur montrant son habilité à sautiller, et jouer à saute mouton avec les parcmètres. Elle était souple, mais pour un chat, c'était plutôt banal. Les mouvements de Logan l'avaient étonné, au début, mais maintenant, c'était aussi banal que de voir des hommes bleus…  
Bobby caressa sa chevelure, puis le zippo, et partit dans ses pensées.

-Robert ? Je te présente John, il va être ton camarade de chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Le professeur X avait parlé, laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans la chambre. John le toisa avec un air hautain, et comme toujours, Robert Drake lui tendit un sourire d'ange, ce même sourire qu'il offrait sans compter. Il lui tendit la main, regardant avec curiosité le briquet que l'autre tenait dans sa main.

-Tu fumes ? Tu sais c'est pas bien, ma maman, dit que… »  
-Nan, et puis la ferme ! »

Il n'aurait pas dû, mais il voulait juste le mettre en garde… alors il baissa la tête, se rendant compte que John n'aimait pas parler. Il le regarda s'installer sur le lit et refit un sourire en s'installant à côté de lui.

-C'est quoi ton… »  
-Pouvoir ? »

Un petit signe de tête.

-Le feu ! »

John sortit une flamme de son briquet et la fit danser dans sa main avant de la tuer. Il ne maîtrisait pas, et le prof avait dit pas dans les locaux, sinon, il lui confisquerait son briquet.

-Oh c'est joli ! »  
-Et toi ? »

Bobby baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas parler de son pouvoir… Alors il soupira et posa sa main sur les couvertures, fermant les yeux. Lorsque sa main partie, John posa son regard sur une flamme faite de glace.

-Sympa ! Le feu et la glace ! »  
-Hum… j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ! »  
-Ouai, ben je vais donner deux règles, tu me fiches la paix, et je te crame pas la tronche, et tu respectes mon territoire ! »

Pour montrer qu'il avait comprit Bobby se leva promptement et s'assit sur son lit en souriant.

-Si tu veux, je te ferais visiter… »  
-Ca va aller, toute façon, je suis là que pour un essai, pas envie de rester ici, mais tant que je suis jeune, autant rester sous un toit, en plus on nous donne à manger gratos ! »

Bobby fit une moue et se déshabilla, passant son pyjama bleu avec des ours polaires. Il entendit un tss moqueur mais n'y prêta pas attention. D'autres s'étaient moqués de lui à cause de son pyjama, mais il était bien chaud. Il se lova sous les couvertures et ferma ses petits yeux.  
Un cri le sortit de son paisible sommeil et il se tourna vers John.

-Un cauchemar ? »  
-Ta gueule ! »

Le petit blond soupira et alluma sa petite lampe.

-Tu sais quoi ? Quand on fait un cauchemar faut le frapper. Il ne reviendra jamais ! »  
-Hein ? Qu'es-ce que c'est que ce truc de gamin ? »  
-Viens ! »

Le brun attrapa une main froide comme l'hivers et le suivit dans le jardin.

-Tient ! Dessine ton cauchemar ? Aller… »

Dessiner ? John regarda Robert comme un extraterrestre et fixa la feuille blanche tendue. Il ne savait pas dessiner !

-Je le dessine si tu veux… C'était quoi ? Un méchant loup ? Un ogre ? Nan je sais, un vilain démon ! »

On devait lui avoir refilé un attardé, mais il avait quel age ce gars ?

-Non, c'était du feu… et… des gens morts… »

Bobby lui envoya un regard terrorisé, et versa des larmes muettes. Il était triste, triste pour John, triste qu'il ait vu des choses si terribles ! Alors il le serra dans ses bras et le cajola, comme sa mère le faisait quand il faisait un cauchemar. Ensuite il dessina, ce que sur le moment il avait cru comprendre. Les parents de John avaient dû mourir dans un incendie. C'était pas vraiment ça, mais John ne dirait pas toute l'affaire.

-Tient… tu vois, les cauchemars, c'est que des vilains ! Tape-le, déchire-le… et… brûle-le ! Il reviendra plus ! »

Pyro resta interdit, et finalement, serrant le morceau de papier dans ses mains, il laissa sa rage et sa tristesse s'évacuer, regardant les morceaux de papiers consumés danser dans le vent. Il se sentait mieux, Robert avait raison.

-C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »  
-Robert Drake ! »  
-Merci Bobby… »

Bobby lui tendit un grand sourire, et dans la nuit bien entamée les deux silhouettes d'ado retournèrent dans leur chambre. C'était le début d'une amitié. Une grande amitié.

-Bobby ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Tu devrais te rebeller, si tu te laisses frapper, c'est nul ! »  
-J'aime pas me battre ! Maman dit que c'est que les méchants garçons qui le font ! »

Le petit blond sortit de dessous la table de la cuisine, deux grands l'avaient malmené, mais il avait l'habitude. Il tendit son grand sourire de gentil à John qui le tira derrière lui.

-Ta maman dit des bêtises, je vais t'apprendre à te défendre, comme ça si ils veulent t'ennuyer… »  
-John… ça va aller, je m'en fiche, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, moi je les aime. »

Bobby aimait tout le monde, et des fois malgré eux. Il avait craqué. Combien de personne il avait frappé, provoqué, mais jamais Bobby. Bobby jamais ! Il le serra dans ses bras, et se promis de le protéger comme personne ne l'avait fait pour lui. Bobby ne serait pas une victime, comme lui !

-Mamaaaaaaaaan ! »

John alluma la lumière, inquiet. Bobby dormait toujours à poing fermé, jamais il ne faisait de cauchemars ou des trucs comme ça. Il regarda le blond pleurer à chaude larme, enfin vulgaire expression alors qu'il voyait que son ami se transformer en bonhomme de neige.

-Bobby ? »  
-Je veux pas être un vilain mutant ! »

Le blond se cacha sous ses draps, essayant de contrôler ce qui se passait. Il avait froid, si froid. Ça faisait mal ! En lui, tout à l'intérieur. Il avait si mal… partout… il n'arrivait même plus à bouger… Bobby gelait…

-Bo… »

John souleva la couverture et resta médusé en voyant son ami devenir bleu, bleu comme la glace, bleu et tout dur. Il avait déjà vu ça, une fois, un SDF mort de froid. Il ressemblait à ça. Il alluma son briquet et se plaça juste en face de lui, essayant d'approcher la flamme et la grossir le plus possible pour réchauffer son ami.

-Tu as mal ? »  
-Oui… »  
-Je vais te réchauffer, t'inquiètes, ça va passer… n'aies pas peur… »  
-Ma maman va me détester si je deviens un méchant mutant ! »  
-Mais non… t'es pas un méchant, toi t'es un gentil mutant. »  
-C'est vrai ? »  
-Je t'ai déjà menti, à toi ? »  
-Non… »  
-Ben alors ! »

Bobby remua les mains, sentant la chaleur du feu faire fondre cette pellicule de glace et il serra son ami contre lui.

-Merci… »  
-C'est l'heure de dormir ! »  
-Tu dors avec moi, dit ? »  
-… bon, bon, ok, mais juste cette nuit, t'es un grand garçon quand même ! »  
-Merci John ! »

Bobby se souvenait encore de cette nuit, cette seule nuit. Il avait douze ans… douze ans… c'était si loin et si proche. La chaleur de John, certes moins importante que dans les derniers temps de leur cohabitation, mais si réconfortante. John, son John, qui finalement l'avait protégé comme un grand frère… il n'avait pas encore pu le remercier pour tout ça. Bobby se stoppa devant le hangar et regarda la femme chat !

-C'est ici, mais faut descendre au sous sol 1, 5. »  
-Un, cinq ? C'est quoi ce tuc ?! »  
-Je crois qu'elle veut dire quinze Logan… »  
-En plus c'est une analphabète ! »  
-Le mâle est méchant ! »

Logan se prit quelque coups de griffes et réussit à garder son calme pour ne pas embrocher la féline en quelque coups.

-John… »

Bobby serra le zippo entre ses doigts, il avança, guidé par je ne sais quelle impulsion, John l'appelait, John l'attendait, John… avait besoin de lui, de lui ! De lui comme lui avait eut besoin de John. C'était à lui qu'il incombait de sauver John, de le sauver par l'amour ou par la mort… Il caressa la porte de l'ascenseur, et se tourna vers les autres X-men.

-Je dois le faire… seul… vous comprenez ? John… C'est de ma faute. Tu me comprends, Logan? »  
-Hum… mais laisse-moi t'accompagner, Miss Frost n'ait pas plus humaine que toi ou moi, je te laisserais faire avec John, sans intervenir, promis. »

Bobby regarda Tornade et la dissuada de les accompagner. Il avait confiance. Serval ne revenait jamais sur ses dires. Il le laisserait faire, et puis, si jamais il n'arrivait pas… il préférait que ce soit Logan qui en finisse avec John, car quoi qu'il est pu dire du professeur d'arts… il savait que John l'estimait assez, assez pour préférer mourir de ses griffes, plutôt que par le pouvoir d'un autre X-men !


	6. James Howlet

* * *

**Réminiscences.**

**6**

* * *

Bobby fixait les chiffres, moins un, moins deux... il n'était pas si rapide que cela ! Il serra le zippo, encore, et encore, à s'en faire mal. Il allait le voir, le revoir, John ! Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé de l'avoir laissé ? Comment se faire pardonner de tout ça ? De cet abandon ! L'avoir laissé, seul, au milieu de cet enfer, laissé seul dans cette prison, accablé par la solitude. Il l'avait laissé, Magnéto l'avait laissé. Personne ne s'était retourné pour lui tendre la main, et le sortir de là. Non, personne. La police anti-mutant l'avait attrapé, mis en prison, condamné à mort. Mort à laquelle il avait échappé, pour devenir un cobaye. Bobby s'imaginait la douleur que John avait pu ressentir. Ca avait du être si douloureux. Si... 

-Te biles pas de trop p'tit. »

Ne pas s'en faire… Il n'était pas Logan, il ne prenait pas la vie de cette façon. John était si important, et rien que d'imaginer que le brun ne puisse jamais lui pardonner… ça l'horrifiait ! Un cling le sortit de ses pensées, il sortit de l'ascenseur et soupira, se demanda par où aller…

_« Par là ! »_

Par là… quelqu'un le lui disait, alors il prit le couloir de droite, et poussa une porte en plexiglas. Un caisson, ou plutôt un incubateur. Bobby s'approcha, regardant avec attention la personne qui y dormait. Pyro ! Robert fit un grand sourire s'approchant de la boite métallique. Il caressa le panneau fait de vitre et vit deux yeux rouges le toiser avec méchanceté.  
Pyro lui en voulait…. Bobby se recula, plus par peur qu'autre chose. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, ni à ce regard. Pyro devait lui en vouloir mais à ce point ! Le caisson se dépressurisa, laissant échapper une vapeur d'eau étouffante, et celui que l'on appelait maintenant Mickael sortit de son cercueil, arrachant ses perfusions et gardant le regard fixé sur le grand blond en face de lui.

-John ? »

John ? Qui était John ? Celui là même dont il rêvait fréquemment ? Il ne savait pas qui s'était, mais ce n'était pas le soucis majeur de Mickael. Que faisaient deux étrangers ici ? Ils en voulaient à Miss Frost ?

-Que faites vous ici ? »  
-C'est moi, c'est Bobby, je suis venu te chercher, te ramener ! »  
-Je ne connais pas… de Bobby… c'est un laboratoire privé, vous devez vous en aller, sinon… »

Mickael ne termina pas sa phrase, mais connaissant son caractère, Bobby savait, sinon je te crame la tronche ! Bobby n'en revenait pas, vraiment pas ! John ne se souvenait plus de lui, de lui ! De leur amitié, de leur passé. Des ces moments qu'ils avaient partagé, dans leur chambre, dans les jardins, dans les salles de sports, et dans cette fichue cuisine lors de leurs crises d'insomnies.

-John… »

Le mutant de feu leva la main sortant une flamme gigantesque. Il voulait que ces intrus sortent ! Si Miss Frost s'apercevait qu'il n'était bon à rien… Qui sait, elle le délaisserait ! Et il ne voulait pas ! Il aimait tellement la blonde.

-Dégagez ! »  
-Allons, allons Mickael, ne t'énerves pas, c'est mauvais pour le mobilier… Je ne veux pas être obligée de recommencer tout, si tu fais fondre l'ordinateur central… »

Une grande blonde se pressa contre Mickael pour abaisser son bras et sa colère. Bobby la regarda faire, oui, avec animosité. Alors voilà, voilà, il s'était fait doubler par cette blondassse ? Quel idiot il était, à croire que John lui fondrait dans les bras, lui disant des mots, plaisants et tendres. Il était normal que John soit accro à cette plastique ! Quel homme ne le serait pas, à part lui ? Lui… le goody, goody de base, le grand blond gentillet, et timide. Cette chose qui faisait accourir les filles et repartir aussi vite. Ce tas de glace qui n'arrivait à aimer personne, à part un homme. Son père lui avait dit, s'il continuait à agir comme sa mère lui disait, il finirait gay ! Il l'était… Mais jamais il ne dirait que c'était la faute de sa mère. C'était son choix. Son choix à lui, en son âme et conscience ! Il s'avança, à petit pas, laissant Logan s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et s'allumer un cigare. Il avait promis, et n'interférait pas, c'était le loyalisme du Serval.

-John… enfin, Mickael… C'est moi, Robert Drake, ton… ami. Tu te souviens ? Le feu et la glace ? Le duo de choc ? »

La blonde eut un regard étrange envers lui lorsqu'il se présenta, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce qu'il avait dit dans le cimetière de la prison, John l'avait entendu, que John avait tout entendu, que par ce briquet, une connection s'était établie entre eux. Par une petit morceau d'acier…  
Mickael ne bougea pas, il ne s'en rappelait plus, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler, car Miss Frost s'était dépêché de formater cette bride de souvenir. Mickael était tout ce qu'elle désirait, la gloire, mais aussi, la présence masculine parfaite ! Celle qui obéit sagement, celle qui… était fidèle, pour toujours. Elle glissa une main lasse dans la chevelure brune et l'embrassa. Que Mickael ne regarde pas le passé, mais elle ! Elle, qui l'avait recueilli, elle, qui devait compter plus que cet espèce de blond bouclé.

-Mickael ? Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais tu devrais la mettre à la porte ! Et vous… ne fumez pas dans mon laboratoire ! »

Son visage changea, son visage se décolora à la vue de Logan.

-James ? »

Qui était James… sur le coup Bobby était perdu, c'était qui ce James !

-James Howlet, c'est bien toi ? Tu n'as pas changé depuis ces années. Je t'ai connu, j'avais une quizaine d'années… Mon dieu… William Stryker a réussi ? Vraiment…. ? »

Comment pouvait-elle délaisser Mickael pour cet ours mal léché ? Vraiment, Bobby trouvait les agissements de cette femme carrément insolites. Mais alors, Logan, Logan qui cherchait désespérément son passé, allait enfin le trouver. Il allait savoir qui il était !  
Le chat ne bougea pas. Pas qu'il n'ait plus envie de savoir ce passé, mais l'avant goût laissé par Stryker ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait une vie, une nouvelle vie, à quoi bon chercher un passé qui ne reflèterait qu'un côté obscur qu'apprenant il avait voulu fuir. Il laissa tomber son cigare, scrutant la femme en blanc et soupira.

-Peut-être bien qu'oui, pt'être bien qu'non ! Et je m'appelle Logan, Logan Wolverine, s'teuplé ! »  
-Hum, il est vrai, c'est ton nom de cobaye, et d'agent de la CIA, ou ex agent devrais-je dire… Tu ne te souviens de rien alors, vraiment ? Dire que j'étais folle de toi du haut de mes seize ans ! Le premier mâle à m'avoir émue. Cette rage, cette force… Dommage pour moi, j'étais bien trop jeune pour m'imaginer à quoi pourrait servir réellement un tel sujet… »  
-Et à quoi donc ? »  
-Viens, je vais te montrer… »

La femme tendit le bras, laissant la manche de son body descendre le long de son bras, dévoilant une peau pâle. La mangeuse d'homme avait fait son apparition, et le regard incendiaire de Mickael ne la gêna pas du tout, elle avait trouvé mieux, elle avait trouvé l'homme dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits, depuis son adolescence ! Ce grand gaillard… si seulement, elle pouvait faire de lui, son prochain Mickael ! Elle attrapa secrètement une longue seringue remplie d'un produit bleuté, et éloigna Serval de Mickael. Les mâles se battaient pour un rien…

-Miss Frost ! »  
-Attends ici veux-tu, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment… James et moi, nous avons tant à nous dire ! »

Dire qu'elle s'était mise en ménage avec cet abruti de Shaw, tout simplement parce qu'il ressemblait à Serval, physiquement, et l'odeur de son cigare… Tout ce qu'elle haïssait chez Shaw et qu'elle vénérait presque chez James.

-Par ici, Logan… par ici… »

Il n'en revenait pas, lui ! Lui qui avait partagé son lit, ses envies, son amour, ou tout du moins l'avait-il cru ! Elle partait avec un autre ! Un autre que lui, avec cette même voix douce et mielleuse ! Elle ne l'aimait pas, pas comme il l'avait cru ! Elle était déjà à baver sur un autre ! Alors que lui, il lui avait juré fidélité ! Sa maîtresse, sa Miss Frost !

-John ? »

Bobby regarda la porte se fermer derrière le couple, John avait l'air en colère, très en colère, les flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux le prouvaient. Es-ce qu'il ? Aimait cette femme ? Es-ce qu'il… Bobby avait du mal à ne pas y penser, John et Emma, dans un lit. Cette vision lui donnait envie de vomir. John était à lui ! A lui ! Il s'approcha, attrapa le bras de Mickael et le dévisagea.

-Laisse tomber cette fille, elle n'en vaut pas le coup. John, tu m'entends, elle s'est servi de toi ! Elle a fait je ne sais quoi à ton corps, ton gêne mutant, et plus encore, peut-être même sur ta mémoire ! Pour Shaw, pour te vendre comme arme parfaite pour la guerre ! Te vendre, aux humains ! »  
-Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça ! Ma maîtresse m'aime ! »

Sa maîtresse ? Qu'avait-elle fait, pour qu'un mot pareil sorte de la bouche de son ami ? Pyro ne pouvait pas dire une telle aberration ! Il avait de l'honneur, il n'avait aucun maître, aucune maîtresse, il était son propre maître !

-Pyro… »  
-Dégage de mon chemin ! »

La chaleur grimpa dans la pièce, Bobby se recula pour laisser place à John. Il le regarda, le contempla, dans toute sa beauté, et toute sa frayeur. Miss Frost avait fait de celui qu'il aime, une incongruité de la nature. Voilà pourquoi elle avait choisi ce nom ! John avança dans cette pseudo forme angélique, y'en avait pour qui les ailes c'était un petit plus pour la drague, mais celles là ! Faites de flammes ardentes. L'ange élémentaire du feu… La chevelure de John s'allongea, glissant jusqu'à ses cuisses, devenant un brasier puissant. Voilà ce qu'elle avait fait de son Pyro.

-Elle va me le payer… »

Cette phrase sonnait John, oui, elle fit sourire le blond, mais… Logan était avec Emma, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit prit dans cette étuve, alors il gela la porte, regardant la créature se tourner vers lui.

-John ! Reprends-toi ! »  
-Ne te dresse pas entre elle et moi, ou alors meurs ! »

Il ne rigolait pas ! Les flammes qui léchèrent Bobby n'avaient rien de gentilles, heureusement qu'il avait muté, sinon, il serait sûrement mort. Il regarda la flaque d'eau en bas de ses pieds et soupira de soulagement.

-Je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, une autre vague de flamme l'assaillit, encore plus chaude et plus violente. Le glaçon érigea un mur de glace pour le protéger et attendit, attendit que la chose se calme. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Pyro continuait, sans se fatiguer, pas comme lui, lui qui fatiguait irrémédiablement. La différence entre leurs pouvoirs avait grandit, avait triplé, quadruplé ! Bobby ne faisait pas le poids, pas à la force, il devait trouver autre chose. Son mur de glace fondit et il se recroquevilla sur le même essayant de ne pas fondre totalement.

-Pfff… trop faible pour moi ! »

Trop faible, oui, mais Bobby était persistant ! Il alluma le briquet et sortit une flamme bleutée, l'abattant sur son ami, son ennemi, son double opposé. Il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu, il le ramènerait à la raison, car visiblement il ne pourrait pas, même en le voulant, le tuer. Et puis il ne le voulait pas ! Il devait le sauver, le sauver maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait pas pu avant ! Il fronça les sourcils et sautant dans les airs, il bloqua les pieds de l'ange de feu avec de la glace, une glace compacte et très froide.

-John je t'en prie ! »   
-Dégage, vermine ! »

La glace céda, et l'aile gauche du mutant le propulsa contre le mur. Il était sonné, et redevînt normal. Mickael le regarda un court instant, un peu surpris par le pouvoir de l'autre homme et se décida à en finir avec lui. Il ne l'importunerait plus, lui et Miss Frost, il tuerait les deux, et ferait flamber toute la baraque, avec lui, lui et sa maîtresse ! Sa main serra le cou de sa victime, c'était si facile d'ôter la vie, il sentait Bobby s'étouffer, chercher de l'air qu'il ne daignait lui accorder. La vie quittait le corps en face de lui, et ça lui plaisait. Il aimait tuer, sentir sa supériorité ! Il était heureux de lui ! Une main se crispa sur la sienne, froide, gelée, et retomba mollement dans le vide, laissant quelque chose choir, quelque chose de métallique. Il fit tomber le corps sans vie, et observa le rectangle argenté. Un briquet ? Humpf ! Il l'attrapa entre ses doigts, ne reconnaissant pas un seul instant l'objet fétiche de son ancienne vie et le jeta aux pieds de Bobby dans un dénigrement abusif.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as fait ! »


	7. Le Zippo 2

* * *

**Réminiscences.**

**7**

* * *

Flyin' Cat n'avait pas usurpé son pseudo, pour un humain il se débrouillait bien en filature. C'était un don, un don qui lui permettait de se ramener à manger. Il suivit le groupe des X-men, d'assez loin, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Pourtant, il était sûr que Logan l'avait capté. Il le flairait. Mais il n'avait rien dit, ni aux autres, ni à Bobby. John trouvait ça étrange, avec sa tête de méchant. Pour le moment il était posté devant le hangar, observant ce qu'il s'y passait, mais de là où il était il ne pouvait rien voir. Il patienta, un peu, car le petit brun n'était pas d'une grande patience du tout ! Et puis la curiosité le poussa à pénétrer le complexe. Il faisait pas bien jour là-dedans, il entendait une des femmes du groupe parler, lorsqu'un poid le fit tomber sur le dos. C'était la femme chat ? Elle allait le manger ? Non, non ! Il ne voulait pas finir dans l'estomac d'un mutant ! Il essaya de la faire lacher prise mais elle tint sa proie attendant que les autres l'identifiient et qu'elle soit récompensée. 

-Ché trouvé ! »  
-Lâche-le Tigra, c'est le petit John. Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
-Bobby ?! »  
-Il est descendu chercher Pyro. »  
-Je dois y aller ! »

Tigra retira ses griffes des vêtements de l'humain pour aller se frotter à Diablo, elle voulait sa récompense, dit, dit, une récompense.

-ça peut être dangereux pour toi. »  
-Je sais, mais… c'est pour Bobby, je dois le faire ! »

Il le devait, il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais il le devait. Il devait aider Bobby, il devait faire quelque chose. Parce qu'il aimait Bobby, et que le jeune homme ne serait heureux que si l'autre John revenait à lui. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait que la seconde place dans le cœur de Robert Drake. Il passa entre les mutants, appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascendeur, Tigra lui livra l'étage, à la manière d'une enfant, ce qui le fit sourire et il descendit, tout en se rappelant la nuit qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Bobby.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il repensait à ça, dans un moment pareille, quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un peu comme… une dernière, parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer une seule seconde que le maintenant dénommé Mickael ne se souviendrait pas de Bobby, ne se souviendrait pas de leur ancienne amitié, de ce qu'ils pourraient partager, si, jamais il revenait à lui. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un happy ending pour ces deux là. Bobby le méritait, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il méritait que Pyro se réveille.

Cling… La porte s'ouvrit, il faisait, très chaud ici, sûrement le pouvoir du surnommé Pyro. Il regarda dans tout les sens et remarqua une forte luminosité à droite. Le chemin qu'il prit, presque irrespirable, il poussa une porte en plexi qui avait presque entièrement fondue, et regarda le corps de Bobby tomber à terre.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as fait ? »

Qu'es-ce qu'avait fait Pyro ! Il avait, il avait tué Bobby ?! Mais. John regarda la scène avec effroi, se demandant si Bobby avait prévu ça. Prévu que Pyro ne le reconnaisse pas, qu'il ne l'entende pas là où il était.

L'élémentaire de feu tourna le regard vers le jeune home, un autre intrus, mais ils étaient combien ? Bon, il allait devoir le tuer lui aussi, il n'avait pas le choix visiblement.

-C'est Bobby ! Mon dieu, ton Bobby ! Robert Drake, pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Bobby… tu m'entends… Bobby ! »

John s'était penché sur le corps du blond, il n'était pas mort, hein ? Pyro, le Pyro de Bobby n'avait pas pu faire une telle chose ? Il ne comprenait plus. Sa main caressa la chevelure courte du jeune homme et il se tourna vers l'ange enflammé.

-Vous… vous alliez dans la même école de surdoué, tu sais bien, celle de machin Xavier ! J'ai vu votre chambre, il a tout gardé comme quand tu étais avec lui, il m'a dit qu'il attendait ton retour ! Tu te souviens pas, tu te souviens pas de Bobby ?! »

Mickael grogna, non, il ne se souvenait pas, et alors ? ça allait changer quoi à sa vie ?! Miss Frost le trompait en ce moment même ! Il y avait plus urgent, vraiment plus que ce mutant de glace !

-Et ce briquet, tu t'en souviens pas ? On a remonté sa trace pour te retrouver, à ce qui parait tu ne t'en séparais jamais ! Mais tu dois bien te souvenir d'un truc, juste une chose. De ton ancienne vie. Tu t'appelais John, St. John Allerdyce. T'es australien, heu… t'adore le rock, faire le rebelle, t'as jamais aimé l'autorité, surtout celle du prof là, machin X. »

Comment il savait tout ça ? En faite, il ne le savait pas vraiment, soit, Bobby lui avait dit des choses, mais… peut-être qu'il déduisait grâce à l'observation du bureau de John.

-T'adores écrire des poèmes, mais tu ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un autre puisse les lire. Même pas Bobby ! Pourtant je suis sûr, que… jamais personne ne s'est autant approché de toi, pas autant que lui. Il savait tes doutes, tes colères, tes tristesses, sans jamais se montrer supérieur, ni trop maternel. C'est le pouvoir de Bobby. Tu sais, je l'aime, je l'aime énormément, parce qu'il m'a apporté, ce qu'il t'a apporté. Malheureusement, moi, je ne suis que le John de secours, pas le vrai. »  
-Ta gueule morpion ! »

Mickael se détourna de l'humain pathétique et se dirigea vers la porte convoitée, porte par laquelle Logan sortit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh dites-moi pas que je dérange en pleine déclaration ! »  
-Où es Miss Frost ?! »  
-Dans le placard, si elle croyait pouvoir m'avoir avec… Bobby ?! »

Logan poussa l'élémentaire de feu d'un coup d'épaule et se dirigea vers Drake, il vérifia son pouls et se tourna vert de rage.

-T'as voulu le tuer ou quoi ?! »  
-C'est ce que mérite ceux qui se dressent entre moi et Miss Frost. Mourrez, c'est tout ce que vous méritez, et laissez-moi avec ma maîtresse. »

John fixa l'autre John avec tristesse, il voulait tellement qu'il redevienne comme avant.

-John, enfin, Pyro, tu détestes qu'on t'appelle John, je ne crois pas que tu serais fier de t'entendre dire ça. Tu es un homme qui s'est fait dans la rue, comme moi, on a pas de maître ! On est des animaux libres, libres d'aller où on veut, quand on veut ! Libres de quitter l'institut et de partir pour la Confrérie. Libres de mettre le feu à tout, pour notre seule satisfaction. Libres de jouer avec un zippo alors que tout le monde nous l'interdit ! Tu es libre, libre de laisser cette femme, libre de partir d'ici ! Libre de le rejoindre ! Il a besoin de toi ! Pas elle ! Alors John, que vas-tu faire ? Rester ici, et jouer le gentil toutou de cette folle, ou partir avec lui ? »  
-De quoi tu me parles, je comprends pas. Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles… »  
-De toi ! De toi et Bobby… De ta vie, avant que cette blondasse te change en ce que tu es ! »

Mickael soupira, c'était vague, il semblait avoir envie de… de croire le brun. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas ? C'était étrange. Il s'avança vers l'Humain et lui tendit la main.

-On se ressemble… »  
-Oui, c'est pour ça que Bobby est devenu mon ami, parce que je faisais revivre son John : Toi ! »  
-Si tu le dis. Moi je ne me souviens de rien ! »  
-Prends-le, il est à toi ! »

Le briquet glissa dans la paume de sa main, et il l'observa attentivement. Hum… il était sympa, surtout le motif de requin. Il l'alluma et regarda la flamme.

« Pardonne-moi… John… »

Mickael lâcha le briquet sous la surprise et se recula. Il… le briquet lui avait parlé, c'était quoi ce bazar ?

-S'il te plait, rappelle-toi… rappelle-toi de Bobby, il a tant besoin de toi… »

Besoin de lui ? Besoin de Lui ? Non pas de Lui, mais de Pyro, mais il ne le connaissait pas, il n'était pas Pyro, il ne l'était plus. On l'avait abandonné, donc… donc…

* * *

Bon voilà, j'ai fait plusieurs fins. Si vous voulez la fin death fic, triste, déprime, prenez la fin N°2. Si vous préférez une fin un peu moins tristou mais que John, alias Pyro soit sauvé prenez la fin N°1, la fin N°3 est une déviante de la un, où John, alias Flyin'Cat reste en vie. Voilà Les fins alternatives viendront sous peu. 


	8. Fin N1, le mutant de niveau 1

**Fin N°1**

L'évolution… la mutation de l'humain… voilà ce qu'est le gène X. Celui qui engendra ceux que l'on appelle les mutants. Ceux qui font peur, ceux qui sont différents. Différents au point d'inspirer la haine et la peur des humains, ceux qui n'ont pas subit la transformation, et même l'indifférence des parents face à leurs enfants. Et l'humanité s'est divisée… les humains et les mutants, opposés, pour toujours. Ou presque… car chez les mutants certains se battent pour la reconnaissance et l'union, d'autres pour la supériorité. A l'opposé, certains humains veulent l'annihilation du problème mutant, d'autres ne voient aucune différence entre les deux parties. Car qu'es-ce qu'un humain ? Qu'es-ce qu'un mutant ? Qu'es-ce qui les différencient et les opposent ?

Le briquet lui avait parlé, parlé… c'était impossible ! Il l'avait jeté à terre et avait tourné la tête vers la porte. Miss Frost. Il n'y avait que Miss Frost qui lui était important ! Pas ça, pas ces mots ! Ils n'avaient que Pyro à la bouche, pas lui ! Lui, Mickael ! Dont personne ne voulait, le Mickael qui s'était retrouvé abandonné… Mort, voilà ce qu'il était, pour tout les autres ! Il n'y avait que Miss Frost qui s'était occupé de lui. Qui… sa maîtresse… sa… Mickael laissa là les autres mutants et partit vers la porte… peu lui importait tout ça.  
Il devait s'occuper de celle… qui l'avait sortit du néant.

-Pyro, s'il te lait ! »  
-Je ne m'appelle pas Pyro ! Je m'appelle Mickael ! Mickael ! Et Miss Frost est la seule qui ait pris soin de moi ! Pas ton Bobby, je sais pas qui c'est et je m'en fiche ! »  
-Pyro… fait pas ça à Bobby… il s'en remettra pas… tu ne sais pas comment il a souffert de tout ça. Il t'aime, il a jamais pu te le dire, et maintenant… lui tourne pas le dos… »

Deux yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, il entendait une voix… il la connaissait…

-Flyin'… »

Sa voix s'étouffa, Pyro n'y avait pas été de main morte, Bobby était tombé dans les pommes avant la fin de la fin… Il regarda Logan, essayant de se remettre sur pied et fixa Pyro, le fixa, l'observa, le contempla. Son Pyro… mais il avait compris, Pyro pouvait être chiant, et très mauvais, mais de là à vouloir le tuer ? Lui ? Pyro était mort, il le savait, fallait pas qu'il continue de se leurrer…

-Laisse tomber… »

L'ange de feu se tourna d'un coup sec en entendant l'homme de glace parler. Il n'était pas mort ? Étonnant !

-Pyro est mort… c'est ma faute… »  
-Mais non ! Bobby, il faut continuer ! Il va se souvenir, mais faut que t'y croit ! »

John ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser tout ça se finir de cette façon, comment, comment Bobby pouvait baisser les bras encore une fois ? NON !  
Il s'avança, vers la chose devant lui et s'arrêta un instant. C'était pour Bobby, pour son ami… pour cette personne qui lui était chère. Il soupira, serrant sa main contre son t-shirt et se mordit la langue. Il avait peur, peur de la chose en face de lui, de ce mutant. Il avait peur de ce que l'autre pourrait lui faire, mais il devait, il devait agir, pour Bobby. Il regarda Pyro se désintéresser de lui et partir vers la porte. Si il retrouvait Miss Frost… il ne retournerait pas vers Bobby. Jamais, et le faux rouquin se laisserait mourir après ça. Plus jamais Bobby ne lui ferait un sourire, plus jamais… John devait le faire, mais faire quoi ?  
Il se mit à courir, sans penser aux conséquences de son acte et se prit un violent coup d'aile qui le propulsa sur son derrière.

-Me touche pas HUMAIN ! »

Pyro était en colère, es-ce qu'il lui ferait du mal ? Sa main s'approcha, il avait envie de le toucher. De le toucher. Son doigt effleura la peau chaude du mutant et il ferma les yeux.

-Tu sais…. Pour moi Bobby est beaucoup de choses, je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toi, n'es-ce pas, souviens-toi, tout simplement… »

Savait-il ? Savait-il qu'au creux de lui gisait un pouvoir enfoui. Certains l'appelleraient empathie, d'autres… mutation. Celui qu'on avait cru humain ne l'était pas. Un mutant, de niveau un, un mutant venait de naître, pour une seule raison. Bobby.

-Pyro… tu t'appelles… Pyro…. »

Tout simplement. Il essayait de restituer tout ce qu'il avait ressentit et accumulé auprès de Bobby… ses souvenirs, les souvenirs de sa vie avec John.

-Laissez-moi faire… Pyro reviendra…. »

Oui, il reviendrait… Flyin' cat se leva, posa la paume de sa main sur le front de l'élémentaire de feu et continua l'échange, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, du pouvoir qui glissait entre ses veines, qui glissait au travers du feu de l'autre mutant. Les souvenirs, les émotions, le passé, le passé vu par les yeux de Bobby, avec ses larmes, ses sourires… ce regard qui ne faisait que dévorer Pyro, le chercher, l'espérer.  
Pyro ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant ça, n'es-ce pas ?  
C'est ce qu'il pensa en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Il avait froid, ou chaud, il ne savait pas trop… il n'entendait plus rien, à moins que personne ne parlait… il fit un sourire, il distinguait une voix, comme au lointain. Un appel. Bobby ?  
John tourna le visage vers Bobby et lui fit un grand sourire, il tomba à terre et soupirant, avait-il réussit ? Il ne savait pas, il avait simplement froid, il avait envie… de s'endormir…

« Bobby… merci… »

Le feu brûla tout ce qu'il avait pu consumer, le laboratoire, le quartier entier. Tout réduit en cendre et carbonisé par les flammes d'un mutant de niveau 6. Un fléau…

Bobby regarda la personne endormie dans le lit… il avait eut du mal tellement de mal à l'arrêter… mais à quel prix, à quel prix…  
Il serra la main inerte en se baissant vers le visage endormi.

-Réveille-toi… »

Un bond. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux cherchant où il était. Cette chambre… cette chambre… il la connaissait. Son regard erra à travers la pièce et se posa sur le rouquin en face de lui.

-Bobby ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui tomba dans les bras. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, à part de Bobby, Bobby qui lui tendait une main à travers les ténèbres. Il avait oublié, tout oublié, il avait oublié Bobby… Et puis ce garçon qui lui ressemblait tant.

-Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ? »  
-Rien, rien du tout, tu es revenu, c'est ça le plus important… Pyro… je suis si heureux de te retrouver ! »

Le retrouver… sa main serra le corps qui se secouait violemment à cause des pleurs, et il l'observa. Qu'était-il arrivé à Bobby ? Le Bobby qu'il avait connu ? Sa main caressa la chevelure rouge, et ses habits en cuir… Bobby avait tellement changé. Il releva le menton du jeune homme et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit.

-Tu es… moi ? »  
-Heu… pardon, en faite… je… c'est rien… transfère ou un truc du genre, laisse tomber… »  
-J'aime ton nouveau look… »  
-Merci… »  
-Et le gars ? Mon double ? »  
-John ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Non, il s'appelait John, aussi… »  
-Oh ? Marrant. Il est où ? J'aimerais bien le connaître un peu plus ! »  
-Tu te souviens pas ? »

John fit un signe négatif de la tête. Non, il ne se souvenait pas du tout, vraiment pas. Il regarda Bobby attentivement, et su presque se qui s'était passé. Il ne connaîtrait jamais ce John… jamais…

-Tu… c'était pas ta faute, mais… tu l'as tué… »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce gars… il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le pouvoir du court sur patte lui avait glissé dans le système cérébral. Il lui avait montré, à cœur ouvert, les sentiments de Bobby et ses propres sentiments. Le petit brun, son amour pour Bobby. Cette passion… et lui, il l'avait tué ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas.

-Tu as simplement voulu te défendre… Flyin' cat… »  
-Pardon… »  
-C'est rien… je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait… j'aurai pas dû… le traîné dans mon histoire. Mais… ce qui est fait… est fait… on ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Je préfère que ça soit toi, mais si c'est ignoble ce que je dis. C'est toi que j'aime Pyro, je n'aurai pas pu… survivre à ta mort… »

Le corps du blond se glissa entre ses bras. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui, enfermé dans sa prison faite sur mesure. Il n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeller. Il se retourna, se sentant observé, et il attrapa le briquet qui le regardait. Il semblait lui sourire.

« Prends soin de lui… John… pour moi… »

Pour lui… il serra le briquet et fit un sourire en coin. Pour eux. Pour eux deux. Il prendrait soin de Bobby et de sa nouvelle chance. Il ne la gâcherait pas. Il n'avait pas connu ce gamin… mais qu'importe, il avait l'air sympa. Assez pour avoir pris soin de son glaçon.

-Il est enterré où ? »  
-Dans le jardin… finalement… il fait partit des notres, son pouvoir dormait simplement au fond de lui. Oh, certes c'était un petit pouvoir, mais… il n'a peut-être jamais su qu'il était… mutant…»

John soupira, prenant la main froide de son compagnon, il avait envie d'aller voir cette tombe. Dire merci, à celui qui l'avait sauvé.

-Viens... »  
-Hum ! »

Les doigts s'entremélèrent lentement, et un baiser timide vit le jour. Leur premier. Grâce à ce John qu'il ne connaîtrait finalement... jamais...

* * *

2007 Bon, la fin numéro un. Un peu bateau, il est vrai. Mais bon, c'est dur de tuer Pyro ! 


	9. Fin N2, le combat du feu et de la glace

**Fin N°2**

L'évolution… la mutation de l'humain… voilà ce qu'est le gène X. Celui qui engendra ceux que l'on appelle les mutants. Ceux qui font peur, ceux qui sont différents. Différents au point d'inspirer la haine et la peur des humains, ceux qui n'ont pas subi la transformation, et même l'indifférence des parents face à leurs enfants. Et l'humanité s'est divisée… les humains et les mutants, opposés, pour toujours. Ou presque… car chez les mutants certains se battent pour la reconnaissance et l'union, d'autres pour la supériorité. A l'opposé, certains humains veulent l'annihilation du problème mutant, d'autres ne voient aucune différence entre les deux parties. Car qu'es-ce qu'un humain ? Qu'es-ce qu'un mutant ? Qu'es-ce qui les différencient et les opposent ?

John regardait le spectacle avec de gros yeux. Il était effrayant. Le mutant de feu semblait tellement fort, tellement puissant ! Pourquoi ses mots n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre ? Lui, lui qui ne parlait que de Miss Frost, alors que Bobby, lui était tout dévoué. Il entendit un bruit de porte, et les trois regards présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle. Miss Frost poussa un juron regardant Logan d'un œil mauvais. Il avait osé ! Osé dire non ! Osé la mettre dans ce fichu placard ! Oh… il ne perdait rien !

-Mickael, tue cet homme… pour moi… »

Le mutant ne bougea pas. Elle…. Elle avait osé regarder un autre homme, l'abandonner elle aussi. Il la regarda, fou de rage. Il ne lui obéirait pas. Non, Mickael n'obéirait à plus personne ! Si c'était pour souffrir à chaque fois… de l'abandon… de l'oubli… Ses ailes battirent l'air nerveusement, et sa main s'éleva dans les airs.  
John se recula face au spectacle, regardant la femme être soulevée de terre tout en poussant des hurlements à lui faire dresser les poils sur le dessus de la peau. Il avait peur. Tellement peur…  
Il recula encore un peu, se dirigeant sans vraiment le vouloir derrière Logan. Instinct. Se cacher derrière quelqu'un qui était puissant. Et Logan, pour sûr l'était. Il ne bougea pas, tapotant la joue pâle de Bobby. Il n'en avait que faire. Le sort de cette femme ne l'importait guère. Elle était du mauvais côté, et toutes les expériences qu'elle avait faites… toutes ces vies volés, toutes ces douleurs… Sa propre douleur… Elle le méritait !  
Le corps se retrouva empêtré dans des tentacules de lave, et termina en morceaux, alors qu'elle suppliait sa création de lui laisser la vie. L'élémentaire fit un grand sourire, léchant le sang séché de sa victime. Il se promettait une chose… Plus personne ne le laisserait. Plus personne. Il se tourna vers les trois hommes en souriant sinistrement. Il les emmènerait avec lui, surtout celui qui avait volé le regard de sa maîtresse.

-Lo… gan… bats-toi avec moi ! »

L'homme ne bougea pas, donnant une claque plus vive au glaçon qui grogna sourdement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait mal… à la gorge, sa peau… Il aurait un bleu.

-Pyro… »  
-Mickael ! C'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelait, qu'elle m'aimait. MOI ! J'étais si spécial à ses yeux, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne le suis plus ! »

Le regard azurée se posa sur ce qui restait de la blonde et il eut un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. Pyro était mort. Pyro n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose. Tuer, oui, John pouvait tuer, mais pas comme ça, pas de cette façon ! C'était le fait d'un animal, d'un prédateur sans aucunes émotions ! Son Pyro, son ami, son poète… Bobby versa une larme. Il devait le faire… ce n'était plus John… juste une machine à tuer…

-Logan… mène Flyin' cat loin d'ici… »  
-Tu es sûr petit ? »  
-C'est mon devoir, comme Jean a été le tien… je vous rejoins après. »

Logan se recula, tirant John par le bras et regarda Bobby se relever pour faire face à Mickael. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il le savait, John aussi. La différence de pouvoir était… énorme. Et même avec un miracle.

-Bobby… non ! »

Le garnement lui glissa de la main et il le fallu tout son réflexe de félin pour le rattraper et le mettre sous son bras pour l'emmener loin de là, de cet endroit qui finirait par devenir un enfer miniature.

-C'est moi ton adversaire… Mickael. »

Oui, l'appeler Mickael, c'était moins difficile. Ce n'était pas Pyro, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait, juste un prototype… et il devrait en finir. Il laissa son corps devenir de glace et regarda l'ange s'approcher de lui. Ça y'était. Leurs deux pouvoirs se mirent à geler et brûler la pièce, de partout, tour à tour… Il ne se laisserait pas faire, plus maintenant, il le devait, pour le bien de Pyro… pour tuer cette chose qui avait pris possession du corps de son amour. Pour l'honneur de John !

-Pyro… ne t'en fait pas… »

La main de l'homme glaçon l'agrippa. Il était en train de fondre… il n'avait pas peur… les flammes… la douleur… pour Pyro… pour son John. Il inspira fortement et attrapa les lèvres rouges feu, les embrassant, les gelant… Il n'avait peut-être pas un grand pouvoir, mais quand Bobby se mettait à fond dans une tache…  
L'ange de feu s'éteignit, se gela, de l'intérieur, il essaya de repousser la chose liquide qui le serrait tendrement, Mickael ne voulait pas mourir… pas comme ça…

-Je t'aime… »

La chose informe lui glissa des mains devant de plus en plus liquide, de plus en plus…

-Bobby ! »

Bobby s'écrasa en une flaque gigantesque à ses pieds, alors, que lentement, John vit ses membres se figer. Il avait froid… si froid… son corps… son corps. John regarda une dernière fois la flaque d'eau et une larme glissa de sa joue alors que le feu au fond de lui se ravivait. Les flammes léchèrent la glace…

-Bobby… je t'aime… »

John leva le nez au ciel. Logan lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Il était là, dans ce grand manoir depuis deux jours, enfermé dans le silence. Bobby avait menti, Bobby n'était jamais revenu. Il avait disparu… dissout à tout jamais… Son regard se tourna vers Logan et il s'effondra en larme dans ses bras. Et maintenant, que deviendrait-il ?

-Logan ? Le professeur veut vous voir, toi, le petit et Tigra. »

Logan soupira et souleva le paquet qui ne quittait pas ses genoux. Bobby lui avait tellement parlé de Logan, Bobby estimait beaucoup Logan, et malgré son physique qui faisait peur, John ne savait pas vers qui se tourner… maintenant.  
Il regarda tout autour de lui, serrant l'encolure du chat nerveusement. Il allait voir le professeur Xavier, et il allait le mettre dehors. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas !!!  
Logan sentit son coeur se comprimer et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il pénétra le bureau. Mais d'où venait ces fichues larmes ? Lui ! Lui qui ne pleurait jamais !

-Bien… Tigra, si tu le veux, tu peux rester au près de nous, tu seras bien traitée, je te le promets… »

La femme chat secoua la queue. Ici c'était bien, y'avait pleins de gens pour s'occuper d'elle. Sa maîtresse lui manquait… mais…

-J'aurais du poisson tout les jours… ? »

Le vieil homme lui fit un signe de tête. Si elle le désirait, oui, il ferait en sorte qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait.

-Youpi !!!! »  
-Quant à toi… John… Je vais m'occuper de toi… ta mutation commence tout juste, et ce n'est pas très gentil de faire pleurer comme une madeleine notre bourru de Serval. Hum ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Empathie… tu peux ressentir les émotions des gens, comme tu peux leur faire ressentir les tiennes. Logan est victime de ta tristesse. Ce n'est pas un grand pouvoir, mais il est intéressant. D'ordinaire, je laisse les mutants de catégorie un vivre une vie normale, mais toi, si tu veux rester avec nous… tu as ta place au sein de mon école. »  
-Vrai ? »

John lâcha le cou du poilu qui s'empressa de sécher ses larmes avec rapidité et il s'alluma un cigare reprenant rapidement le dessus sur ses émotions.

-Un mutant ? Je ne l'avais même pas ressenti ! »  
-Et bien, Logan, je te laisse le soin d'aider John à se sentir bien ici. Je te le confie… »

Bien entendu… il laissait John à celui en qui il avait le plus besoin en ce moment ci. Logan était une figure paternelle, Logan était peut-être bourru et grognon, pourtant les enfants l'adoraient ! John secoua la tête. Alors lui aussi… il était mutant. Il eut un petit sourire et sortit de la pièce juste derrière Logan et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle vie.

-Mr Log…an ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Mer…ci… »  
-De rien p'tit, aller, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »  
-Je peux prendre celle de Bobby ? »  
-Oh… si tu veux… j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais y aller. »  
-Non, on se sent bien dans cette chambre… »  
-Bien, je t'y emmène. »  
-Vous… pouvez dormir avec moi ? Juste cette nuit ? »  
-Hum…. Bon, d'accord… mais un truc. Me fait plus jamais pleurer comme ça, sinon… je te mords ! »  
-Hihi… d'accord ! »

Le petit brun fit son premier sourire depuis le soir du drame et pénétra la chambre qui maintenant serait la sienne.

« Alors Bobby… c'est comment là bas… avec John ? »

* * *

2007 Bon j'avoue je suis devenu fan de Flyin' Cat. Il est trop chou. Pyro version sans haine ni tourments.  



	10. Fin N3, le mutant de niveau 6

**FIN N°3**

L'évolution… la mutation de l'humain… voilà ce qu'est le gène X. Celui qui engendra ceux que l'on appelle les mutants. Ceux qui font peur, ceux qui sont différents. Différents au point d'inspirer la haine et la peur des humains, ceux qui n'ont pas subi la transformation, et même l'indifférence des parents face à leurs enfants. Et l'humanité s'est divisée… les humains et les mutants, opposés, pour toujours. Ou presque… car chez les mutants certains se battent pour la reconnaissance et l'union, d'autres pour la supériorité. A l'opposé, certains humains veulent l'annihilation du problème mutant, d'autres ne voient aucune différence entre les deux parties. Car qu'es-ce qu'un humain ? Qu'es-ce qu'un mutant ? Qu'es-ce qui les différencient et les opposent ?

Le briquet lui avait parlé, parlé… c'était impossible ! Il l'avait jeté à terre et avait tourné la tête vers la porte. Miss Frost. Il n'y avait que Miss Frost qui lui était important ! Pas ça, pas ces mots ! Ils n'avaient que Pyro à la bouche, pas lui ! Lui, Mickael ! Dont personne ne voulait, le Mickael qui s'était retrouvé abandonné… Mort, voilà ce qu'il était, pour tout les autres ! Il n'y avait que Miss Frost qui s'était occupé de lui. Qui… sa maîtresse… sa… Mickael laissa là les autres mutants et parti vers la porte… peu lui importait tout ça.  
Il devait s'occuper de celle… qui l'avait sorti du néant.

-Pyro, s'il te lait ! »  
-Je ne m'appelle pas Pyro ! Je m'appelle Mickael ! Mickael ! Et Miss Frost est la seule qui ait pris soin de moi ! Pas ton Bobby, je sais pas qui c'est et je m'en fiche ! »  
-Pyro… fait pas ça à Bobby… il s'en remettra pas… tu ne sais pas comment il a souffert de tout ça. Il t'aime, il a jamais pu te le dire, et maintenant… lui tourne pas le dos… »

Deux yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, il entendait une voix… il la connaissait…

-Flyin'… »

Sa voix s'étouffa, Pyro n'y avait pas été de main morte, Bobby était tombé dans les pommes avant la fin de la fin… Il regarda Logan, essayant de se remettre sur pied et fixa Pyro, le fixa, l'observa, le contempla. Son Pyro… mais il avait compris, Pyro pouvait être chiant, et très mauvais, mais de là à vouloir le tuer ? Lui ? Pyro était mort, il le savait, fallait pas qu'il continue de se leurrer…

-Laisse tomber… »

L'ange de feu se tourna d'un coup sec en entendant l'homme de glace parler. Il n'était pas mort ? Étonnant !

-Pyro est mort… c'est ma faute… »  
-Mais non ! Bobby, il faut continuer ! Il va se souvenir, mais faut que t'y croit ! »

John ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser tout ça se finir de cette façon, comment, comment Bobby pouvait baisser les bras encore une fois ? NON !  
Il s'avança, vers la chose devant lui et s'arrêta un instant. C'était pour Bobby, pour son ami… pour cette personne qui lui était chère. Il soupira, serrant sa main contre son t-shirt et se mordit la langue. Il avait peur, peur de la chose en face de lui, de ce mutant. Il avait peur de ce que l'autre pourrait lui faire, mais il devait, il devait agir, pour Bobby. Il regarda Pyro se désintéresser de lui et partir vers la porte. Si il retrouvait Miss Frost… il ne retournerait pas vers Bobby. Jamais, et le faux rouquin se laisserait mourir après ça. Plus jamais Bobby ne lui ferait un sourire, plus jamais… John devait le faire, mais faire quoi ?  
Il se mit à courir, sans penser aux conséquences de son acte et se prit un violent coup d'aile qui le propulsa sur son derrière.

-Me touche pas HUMAIN ! »

Pyro était en colère, es-ce qu'il lui ferait du mal ? Sa main s'approcha, il avait envie de le toucher. De le toucher. Son doigt effleura la peau chaude du mutant et il ferma les yeux.

-Tu sais…. Pour moi Bobby est beaucoup de choses, je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toi, n'es-ce pas, souviens-toi, tout simplement… »

Savait-il ? Savait-il qu'au creux de lui gisait un pouvoir enfouit. Certains l'appelleraient empathie, d'autres… mutation. Celui qu'on avait cru humain ne l'était pas. Un mutant, de niveau un, un mutant venait de naître, pour une seule raison. Bobby.

-Pyro… tu t'appelles… Pyro…. »

Tout simplement. Il essayait de restituer tout ce qu'il avait ressentit et accumulé auprès de Bobby… ses souvenirs, les souvenirs de sa vie avec John.

-Laissez-moi faire… Pyro reviendra…. »

Oui, il reviendrait… Flyin' cat se leva, posa la paume de sa main sur le front de l'élémentaire de feu et continua l'échange, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, du pouvoir qui glissait entre ses veines, qui glissait au travers du feu de l'autre mutant. Les souvenirs, les émotions, le passé, le passé vu par les yeux de Bobby, avec ses larmes, ses sourires… ce regard qui ne faisait que dévorer Pyro, le chercher, l'espérer.  
Pyro ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant ça, n'es-ce pas ?  
Logan leva le nez, plissant les yeux, Mickael semblait réagir étrangement, un tentacule de feu se mit à fendre l'air nerveusement, il était agité.  
Serval grogna et s'élança vers le petit humain, ou mutant, il n'était plus trop sûr de son identité. Il humait l'air, quelque chose n'allait pas, son bras se saisit de la chose brûlante avant qu'elle ne transperce le corps du petit brun. Il sentit sa chaire frire instantanément, Mickael était vraiment un être terrifiant ; d'un mouvement sec il repoussa la chose faite de lave et prit le petit John dans ses bras, alors que vague de frimas s'abattit entre eux et l'ange élémentaire.

-Mickael ? »  
-Je vous tuerais tous ! Tous ! Miss FROST ! »

La blonde passa la porte en retirant une dernière corde et son bâillon. Comment un homme avait osé la traiter ? Hein ? Elle ! Ce mâle, finalement il n'avait rien d'aussi spectaculaire ! James oui, mais Logan… ts… !

-Mickael, ça va ? »  
-Oh j'existe maintenant ? Logan n'est pas plus intéressant que moi ? »  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça Mickael ! »  
-Vous vous fichez de moi ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait de moi ! De moi ! Qui est Pyro ? Qui je suis ? »  
-Tu es mon fils, mon amant, et je suis la seule à m'être occupé de toi pendant ces derniers mois ! LE SEULE ! Ils t'ont laissé, tu serais mort si je n'avais rien fait pour toi ! »

Mickael baissa la tête. Qui croire, qui croire ? Alors que le blond de toute à l'heure lui caressait le visage… Il repoussa la main et inclina le visage. Il ne se souvenait de rien, vraiment. Etait-ce dû à Miss Frost ? L'oubli… de son ancienne vie ? Ou dû à sa propre désillusion. Si ces personnes qui lui été si chères l'avaient laissé à son sort. Seul…  
Mickael leva le bras, l'observant avec attention. Il avait mal… si mal. Depuis quelque jours. Il n'avait rien dit à Miss Frost, mais son corps était douloureux à mourir. Qu'avait-elle fait de lui ? De lui ? Qui était ce lui ?

-J'ai mal… »

La femme haussa un sourcil, regardant le dernier relevé. Elle s'était prise pour Dieu. Jouer avec le gène X n'était pas si facile que ça. Elle fit de gros yeux, le pourcentage était faux, erroné, n'es-ce pas ? Comment elle avait pu passer à côté de ça ? Trop occupée à asservir un homme…  
Pauvre Mickael…  
L'élémentaire de feu grogna, il avait si… mal…

-Bo… by… »  
-Hum ? »  
-Sauve-toi… »

Une aile se releva, devenant de plus en plus grande et crépitante. Il ne contrôlait rien, plus rien… Le gène X s'emparait de lui, le gène X s'était multiplié à l'infini. Bientôt, tout ce qui avait fait de lui un homme, tout du moins physiquement disparaissait, s'annihilait il devenait dieu, il devenait puissant, chaud et puissant. C'était jouissif… tellement jouissif…  
Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, et le visage de l'ange prit feu. Brûler ! Brûler !!! Ses yeux prirent une teinte d'animalité, Mickael se perdait, Pyro était déjà perdu… il ne restait plus rien de ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il fut avant sa renaissance. Il ne restait qu'un mutant de catégorie six. Une expérience qui réclamait son indépendance. Finie la soumission ! Mickael réclamait son statut. Celui d'arme thermo nucléaire…

-Je suis libre ! »

Libre. Libre de tuer, de faire frire le monde en un battement d'aile. Il se tourna vers Miss Frost, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'obéirait plus à personne, plus jamais, plus jamais on ne lui ferait de mal, on ne ferait d'expériences sur lui ! Ses ailes battirent l'air nerveusement, et sa main s'éleva dans les airs.  
Bobby se recula face au spectacle, regardant la femme être soulevée de terre tout en poussant des hurlements à lui faire dresser les poils sur le dessus de la peau. Il avait peur.  
Il recula encore un peu, se dirigeant sans vraiment le vouloir derrière Logan.  
Elle était du mauvais côté, et tout les expériences qu'elle avait faites sur John, tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire ! Ces douleurs…  
Le corps se retrouva empêtrées dans des tentacules de lave, et termina en morceaux, alors qu'elle suppliait sa création de lui laisser la vie. L'élémentaire fit un grand sourire, léchant le sang séché de sa victime.  
Il ne pourrait pas le tuer… comment il pourrait arriver à faire une chose pareille ? Cette chose était trop puissante !

-Logan ? Je ne pourrais pas tuer cette chose, jamais, il est trop puissant ! Comment je pourrais faire ? »  
-Bobby… vient il faut fuir, immédiatement ! »  
-Que le feu purifie tous vos pêchers ! »

Logan empoigna le petit brun se mettant à courir. Il sentait la mort, la mort brûlante lui courir après.

-Et Pyro ? »  
-On ne peut rien faire pour lui… »  
-Mais… »  
-Il va s'auto détruire. »  
-Comment tu sais ça ? »  
-Ses yeux… je connais ce regard. »  
-Pyro… »  
-Laisse-le faire… »

Flyin' cat fit la moue, il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour Bobby.

-Bobby… merci… »

Les flammes léchèrent les murs, la pièce entière, il n'avait presque plus mal, la douleur se dissolvait dans les flammes il était bien, si bien… les flammes se firent plus vigoureuses et explosèrent éparpillant la conscience du mutant…

-Bobby ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-ça va aller ? »  
-ça ira, ne t'en fait pas… »

Bobby prit une grande boite, paquetant les affaires de son ex colocataire… Pyro ne reviendrait plus.

-Voilà, c'est ton bureau. »  
-Merci… »  
-De rien Flyin'… »

Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler John, pas encore, mais qui sait… peut-être plus tard…

-Bien, on a cours… »  
-J'arrive. »  
-Va falloir trouver un nom de code mutant pour toi. »  
-Oh… tu sais, mon pouvoir n'est pas génial… »  
-Chaque pouvoir est unique, et le tien m'a permis de voir une dernière fois Pyro, et pour ça, je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Merci… »

* * *

2007 Ben voui, c'est pas juste ! Pyro doudouuuuuuuuuu - Mais bon, Flyin' cat a le droit aussi d'être heureux, non? 


	11. Fin spéciale Momokoj Le Zippo 3

**FIN Spéciale MOMOKOJ**

L'évolution… la mutation de l'humain… voilà ce qu'est le gène X. Celui qui engendra ceux que l'on appelle les mutants. Ceux qui font peur, ceux qui sont différents. Différents au point d'inspirer la haine et la peur des humains, ceux qui n'ont pas subi la transformation, et même l'indifférence des parents face à leurs enfants. Et l'humanité s'est divisée… les humains et les mutants, opposés, pour toujours. Ou presque… car chez les mutants certains se battent pour la reconnaissance et l'union, d'autres pour la supériorité. A l'opposé, certains humains veulent l'annihilation du problème mutant, d'autres ne voient aucune différence entre les deux parties. Car qu'es-ce qu'un humain ? Qu'es-ce qu'un mutant ? Qu'es-ce qui les différencient et les opposent ?

Le briquet lui avait parlé, parlé… c'était impossible ! Il l'avait jeté à terre et avait tourné la tête vers la porte. Miss Frost. Il n'y avait que Miss Frost qui lui était important ! Pas ça, pas ces mots ! Ils n'avaient que Pyro à la bouche, pas lui ! Lui, Mickael ! Dont personne ne voulait, le Mickael qui s'était retrouvé abandonné… Mort, voilà ce qu'il était, pour tout les autres ! Il n'y avait que Miss Frost qui s'était occupé de lui. Qui… sa maîtresse… sa… Mickael laissa là les autres mutants et partit vers la porte… peu lui importait tout ça.  
Il devait s'occuper de celle… qui l'avait sorti du néant.

-Pyro, s'il te lait ! »  
-Je ne m'appelle pas Pyro ! Je m'appelle Mickael ! Mickael ! Et Miss Frost est la seule qui ait pris soin de moi ! Pas ton Bobby, je sais pas qui c'est et je m'en fiche ! »  
-Pyro… fait pas ça à Bobby… il s'en remettra pas… tu ne sais pas comment il a souffert de tout ça. Il t'aime, il a jamais pu te le dire, et maintenant… lui tourne pas le dos… »

L'ange se retourna vers son double. Si… étrange… il avait l'air si sincère… mais…

-Bobby. Je t'aime tu sais, je t'aime très fort. »  
-Flyin' ? »  
-C'est pour toi que je vais le faire. »  
-Faire quoi ? »  
-Il est temps, tout simplement… »

Le petit brun fit un sourire étrange alors qu'en quelques bonds, il rejoignit l'ange de feu. Pour Bobby… Le briquet se souleva de terre, planant à quelques centimètres de terre, se dirigeant vers les deux bruns, brillant d'une lueur rougeâtre.

« Il est temps… »

Temps… temps de clôturer l'histoire. Le briquet glissa dans la main de John et il s'approcha encore, glissant ses bras autour du corps enflammé de son homonyme.

-Pour Bobby… souviens-toi… »  
-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu fous ! »  
-Tu sais…. Pour moi Bobby est beaucoup de choses, je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toi, n'es-ce pas, souviens-toi, tout simplement… souviens-toi, de vos sourires, de vos regards, de ta jalousie envers Malicia. Du pourquoi tu es parti, pourquoi tu as fuit. Tu te souviens ? Je vais t'aider… à te souvenir. »

Bobby se tourna vers Logan. Comment John pouvait savoir tout ça ? Il avait bien dit quelques petites choses à celui-ci, mais tout de même ! Pas tout ça… pas ça… Il regarda les deux John se parler, se susurrer des secrets, des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre de là. Il voulu bouger mais son corps resta inactif, tout comme celui de Logan. Piégé.

-John ! Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire ?! »  
-Ramener le Pyro que tu as toujours aimé… »

Le petit brun décola de terre, gardant précieusement Pyro entre ses bras. Il eut un sourire alors qu'une de ses mains glissait à l'intérieur des flammes.

-J'espère que tu penseras encore à moi… de temps en temps. Promis ? »  
-John… »

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, se cristallisant presque immédiatement. John allait disparaître ?

-Mickael, détends-toi… lutte pas contre moi, on doit… »

Flyin' reprenait sa place, lentement, glissant à travers les flammes rougeoyantes de son homonyme, de son sosie, de son autre lui. Le gamin des rues disparut après un éclat rouge foudroyant qui mit Iceberg à terre.

-Tigra a faim ! »

Tornade s'inquiétait, elle regarda Diablo, après tout, on lui avait dit de rester ici, pas Kurt.

-Kurt… va voir s'il te plait ! »

L'homme bleu ouvrit la cage de l'ascenceur, sa queue se referma sur le câble et il glissa dans le vide. Il ouvrit ensuite la trappe et se retrouva dans le couloir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le mutant avança, observant, écoutant et poussa les restes d'une porte en plexiglas.

-Bobby ? Logan ? C'est Kurt Wagner… »

Kurt baissa les yeux, retirant des décombres le corps du Serval. Il s'était passé quoi ?

-Gr ! »  
-ça va ? »  
-D'après toi, le schtroumpf ? »  
-ça à l'air… Et Bobby ? »

Un bruit, un murmure, le géant de glace s'échappa des décombres lui aussi, heureusement qu'il avait pris son apparence de glace, parce que… franchement il aurait mal !

-Ah… c'est dégoûtant ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ces tubes à essais ! »  
-Ca va gamin ? »  
-Si c'est moi que t'appelles Gamin, oui, je vais bien ! »  
-C'est le principal. »

Comme par habitude le brun fouilla sa poche, sortant un cigare plus trop en état et l'alluma en grognant.

-Et merde ! Mon cigare ! »  
-Il n'est pas bien de fumer, si vous voulez mon avis. »  
-Toi le truc bleu, la ferme ! »  
-… John ! Pyro ?! »

Le glaçon se mit à crier, fouillant les décombres avec empressement, il sentit une vive chaleur lui brûler la main et deux ailes projetèrent ce qui recouvrait leur possesseur. Le brun soupira, regardant autour de lui. Il avait mal au crâne.

-Où c'est que je suis ? »  
-Pyro ? »

Le brun tourna la tête, regardant Bobby. Il fronça les sourcils, et tica.

-Hey, mais c'est mon blouson ! ça te dérange pas de fouiller dans mes affaires ?! »  
-Heu… »  
-P'tit con ! Je vais te montrer le respect, moi. Et c'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ? Et ce machin sur ta langue ? Malicia aime ça ? Tu sais… pour faire des cun… »  
-La ferme ! »  
-T'as pas changé ! Te la pètes pas rebelle si tes oreilles sont toujours aussi sensibles ! »  
-Tu sais quoi, c'est toi qu'es con ! »  
-C'est cela ! Et je fou quoi ici ? Hein ? Et c'est quoi ces fringues qui sortent du 5ème élément ! »  
-C'est compliqué… »  
-Ar ! Et … c'est quoi… ça… »

Le regard de Pyro se fixa sur les deux protubérances qu'il avait dans le dos et haussa un sourcil.

-Tu t'apelles Mickael maintenant, l'ange élémentaire du feu… tu es prêt ? A écouter ce qui s'est passé… durant ces six derniers mois ? »

John haussa les épaules dans je m'enfoutisme, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose… son briquet ? Oh ! Il l'attrapa, l'épousseta et s'approcha de Bobby pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

-Laisse tomber, Flyin'cat est en train de tout m'expliquer… »  
-Il… »  
-Est là. »

Le doigt de Pyro pointa son crâne. Il entendait, quelqu'un lui murmurer certaines choses. Sa vie, sa vie de John, celle qu'on lui avait retiré pendant qu'il croupissait dans sa cellule ignifugée.

-Toi et lui ? »  
-J'en sais rien… »

« Nous nous sommes enfin retrouvé… hein, Pyro ? Maintenant… Bouge ! Bouge et rend Bobby heureux ! »

-Bon, on se casse ? Pasque si je vois cette gonzesse, je la tue ! Et… oh… vous savez comment je fais disparaître ça ? »

Bobby fit un léger sourire. Non, il ne savait pas. Mais lui qui avait bavé secrètement sur les ailes douces d'Angel, il allait en avoir… rien que pour… LUI !

* * *

2007 Et bien Momokoj, j'espère que cette fin te plait, l'est spéciale pour toi. Et merci, j'avais même pas penser à... inserer les deux John à l'interieur de Pyro huhu - Se sauve 


End file.
